


小镇男孩

by Cameran (orphan_account)



Series: Brotherhood [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Xenophobia, omg age of consent in south korea is 20 so
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cameran
Summary: 星娜灿，貂绒“Put me in the dirt, let me dream with the stars.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: Brotherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. 上

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7nrga2bRAuzN1fSQCJwuty?si=LePRXVRUR82ydiOd6ZP26w)

**一**

“我数到三，然后你就下车跑，听见了吗？”道英哥问。

我点头。

“好。一，二，三——”

我甩上车门，没命似的往前跑，有一瞬间，我还以为砸到身上的是石头。真的痛，我第一次遇到能用痛来形容的雨，劈头盖脸地往下打，最疼的是脸，然后是小腿和头顶。我抱着头往前冲，一直跑到屋檐底下才停下来。已经淋不到雨了，但痛还是痛，我看了看自己的胳膊，就这么一小段路，上面已经红一块白一块了。

我还有点发蒙，撑着膝盖一个劲地打哆嗦，都没发现道英哥也跟上来了。他拍了拍我的肩膀，另一只手还提着我的行李：“怎么样？”

我实话实说：“有点吓人。”

“这里天气就是这样，习惯了就好，”道英哥把行李放在地上，抬手敲了敲门。“阿妈！是我和志晟。”

之前听我妈妈说过，道英哥和我们家很亲，他比我妈妈小几岁，比我大几岁，所以他管我妈叫姐，我管他叫哥，本来好像也没什么问题，但听到他管我外婆叫妈，还是有点辈份不对的感觉。

没有人回答。“你外婆应该还在上班，”道英哥说。

我吓了一跳，转头看了看外面的雨，“那我们要一直在这里等吗？”

是的，道英哥说。下一秒，他从口袋里掏出了钥匙。

“……”

别看道英哥平常总是很凶的样子，其实他话多得很，还有点婆婆妈妈的，比如说淋了雨，一般人也就擦一擦头发，道英哥偏要我去洗澡，还倒了好大一杯热水，一定要亲眼看着我喝完。我妈妈都没这么关心我。

他又坐了一会儿，叮嘱了有八十条注意事项才走。我把衣服洗了，端着脸盆走到阳台上，才发现是那种老式的晾衣绳，挂得很高，光用手够不到。找了一圈也没找到衣叉，我把脸盆放在地上，蹲着给道英哥发短信。

回得很快：“在阳台外面，窗台上。”

我打开窗，外面还有个窄窄的窗台，大概二三十公分宽吧，摆了几个小花盆，里面种着葱蒜什么的，衣叉就横在那里，铁皮做的，外面的绿漆都快掉光了。

就是这个时候，我发现外面有人在看我。

雨刚停，外面一片灰不溜秋的，但那个人染了那种蓝色的头发，只会在动画里出现的那种蓝色，亮得都有些晃眼了。蓝毛站在阳台下面，就那样一动不动地盯着我，眼睛很大，脸上一点血色都没有，好像刚从恐怖片里走出来一样。

我关上窗户。这样的人我见过好多。上个学期，学校里很流行吃一种蘑菇，午休快结束的时候经常有人坐在餐厅里，呆呆的，在他们的耳朵边上大喊也没有用——我知道没用是因为钟辰乐，我朋友，他有点疯，就是那种会在别人耳朵边上大喊的人。街上更多，凌晨、尤其是三四点钟的时候，我家附近全是这种迷迷糊糊的人，坐在长椅上，头垂得很低，脖子就像断掉了一样。不危险，但还是绕着走比较好。

我回到房间里，把东西一件件地从箱子里拿出来。整理好行李、再回到阳台上的时候，那个人已经不见了。

第二天早上，道英哥来接我去上班。

去打工是外婆的主意，她说我不能光呆在她家里，她也不能白养我，正好道英哥的店里缺人，我可以去帮忙。道英哥在马路边上开了一家杂货店，昨天我们来的时候经过，哥还特意指给我看了，但当时雨下得很大，我什么都没看清。

和道英哥一起走路过去，还很早，巷子里空空荡荡的，地上有积水，脚擦过去的时候会有噼里啪啦的声音。我踢了一下，又一下，然后听到前面道英哥轻轻的笑声。

我们拐过几个弯，这个时候我才注意到这些巷子是有名字的。墙根的地方嵌着一块牌子，很小，半个手掌那么大，颜色已经快掉光了。这条街的名字挺好记的，就叫做104街，我们也可能刚刚经过了103街和102街。我刚想问这里的街道是不是都是用数字命名的，道英哥突然靠了过来，把一只手搭在了我的肩膀上，力气不是很大，但隐隐约约地好像推了我一下。

我抬起头，道英哥小声说：“别看。”

他不说还好，一说，等我反应过来的时候，已经和街边那群人对上眼了。那里坐着的有四五个人吧，和我差不多大，可能还要再大一点，十六七岁的样子，领头的人眼角有个纹身，三个黑色的小点组成一个三角形。他在抽烟，剩下的人就只是干坐着。我们走过去的时候，他们一直在盯着我们看，不说话，也没有表情，就只是盯着看，和昨天楼下的那个人一样，但他们人多，所以看起来格外吓人。

等到拐过弯，道英哥才放下手，和我解释：“你是新来的，又差不多是年纪了，他们没见过你，所以才盯着你看。”

年纪？“什么年纪？”

道英哥皱了皱眉：“帮派年纪。这里的小孩很多十四五岁就加入黑帮了……总之你离他们远一点就好。”

哦，我说。

道英哥的杂货店不大，还有点破破烂烂的，但东西很多。我转了一圈，看到这里还卖我小时候常吃的那种软糖卷，一层果味软糖一层纸，卷在一起，吃的时候要把纸拉出来。以前我总是没有耐心，会把一整卷糖都扔进嘴里，油纸嚼不碎，吃完吐出来就可以了。后来才知道纸上还印着好多小漫画和脑筋急转弯，看了之后可以去考同学，好多人都是为了这张纸才买糖，只有我才是为了糖买糖。

“想吃就直接拿好了，”道英哥边说，边撕了一包下来，我刚想说不用，就看到哥拉开纸、把糖放进了自己嘴里：“草莓还是葡萄？”

“……有西瓜的吗？”

我们两个靠在货架上吃软糖卷，整个店里只有油纸窸窸窣窣的声音。道英哥先吃完，他把那张纸拉直了，毫无起伏地念：“吸血鬼为什么不喜欢吃辣？”

为什么？我问。

因为他们喜欢blood。他松开手，啪的一声，油纸重新卷成一个小卷。

“别的都在外面，酒、香烟和电池在柜台里，”道英哥给我看了收银台后面的柜子。“如果看着不像成年人的话，就跟他们要证件，身份证或者驾照都可以。”

“电池也要吗？”

“电池不用。打火机和烟酒都是十九岁，刀要二十五。”

我想到刚刚街上的那些男孩子，“如果他们不给呢？”

不给？道英哥顿了一下，“给你的可能是假的，但不会不给。”

我没有假身份证，倒是辰乐有一张，大概花了三万韩元吧，照片拍得很丑，名字也很好笑，叫什么柱的，但很好用，每次去买酒，我们都装作不认识他，辰乐就一个人站在收银台前，甩出他那张假身份证，很牛逼哄哄的样子。结完账了他就转过身来对我们挤眉弄眼，这个时候店员才知道我们是一起的，但钱已经付了，又不能挨个查我们证件再把酒收回去。

说到辰乐，我妈出事之后，我还没有和他联系过。学校已经放假了，他现在可能在哪栋江景小别墅里开轰趴，我却在道英哥的小卖部里看店——没有说道英哥的小卖部不好的意思。

我妈妈的精神状态不太好，从我有那么一丁点记忆开始，她就开始吃药了，止痛片，刚发现的时候我以为她得了绝症，因为辰乐说他有个亲戚肺癌晚期，每天就不停地打吗啡止痛，我只在历史课本上看到过这个东西，吓得好几个晚上都睡不着觉，偷偷地在被子里哭，后来才知道她是鸦片类药物成瘾，一停药就头痛得想发疯。

那天我们休学仪式，她开车来接我，出门的时候撞上了一辆摩托车——她的车技是不太好，但长效镇定剂的代谢物质能在身体里呆一个月。那天我就站在学校门口等，等到大家都走了也没等到她，还是校长找到我，说志晟啊，你妈妈在拘留所里，不能来接你了。

一个星期之后是庭审，当场判决，快得就像是在走过场，妈妈要在康复中心呆三个月，而她是我唯一的监护人。

我就是这样被送到这里来的。

看店其实没有我想象的那么无聊，甚至还挺困难的，总有人找不到东西，或者把货架弄得乱七八糟的。但最糟糕的还是酒。

把酒放在柜台里有一点不好，就是我得替所有人拿酒。一开始完全不知道哪个是哪个，别人报一个名字我都要看好久，还要客人指着说是第二排第四个，真的稍微有一点点尴尬。更麻烦的是另一些客人，他们总是会来问：有没有什么度数不太高口感又好的酒，这两个牌子哪个甜一点，葡萄柚味道的烧酒是不是喝起来像香精……之类的问题。我请道英哥帮忙做了小标签，从一到七，从干的到甜的挨个标好，还自己抄了一份，准备今天立马背熟。

刚背到第三排，有人敲了敲柜台：“喂——道英哥在吗？”

我抬起头，然后认出了他，更准确地说，我认出了他的头发。蓝头发。

就是动画里才会出现的那种蓝头发，很亮很亮的蓝，我学校里经常有人换有点奇怪的发色，也没有敢染成这样的。辰乐比较懂，他说亮蓝色挑肤色，会很显黄。

要不是这一头蓝色，完全没有办法把他和昨天那个人联系在一起，昨天他还好像从恐怖片里走出来的鬼，今天就变得很好看——即使是这种蓝也不会觉得很奇怪的好看。我想了一会儿，觉得可能是因为他长得很好看。清醒的时候。

我不知道他认出我了没有，但我已经认出他了，还盯着他看了那么久，好像是有一点没有礼貌。所以我举起一只手，很僵硬地指了指后面，“你……你找道英哥吗？他在后面。”

他挑了挑眉毛，但没有动，“你是新来的吗？”

我点头。

他又凑近了一点，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着我。近看才发现，他的眼睛是真的很大，睫毛很长、也很翘，这样看着我的时候，不知道为什么，会觉得浑身有点痒痒的。

“你几岁？”他问。他的声音很低，稍微还有一点哑。

我不知道他问这个干什么，一时间愣住了，还在发呆的时候，听到道英哥的声音从后面传过来：“是渽民来了吗？”

他应了一声，把包甩到肩膀上，走到里面去了。

我竖着耳朵听，道英哥在说话，但很轻，听不清楚，但也就那么一下下，然后他们一起走出来了。他看着道英哥，道英哥看了看我，于是他也转过身来，对我伸出一只手。

“罗渽民，”他说。

**二**

罗渽民趴在柜台上拆一块巧克力，有风吹过来，包装纸的碎屑就慢吞吞地飘起来，再慢吞吞地掉到地上。

我把垃圾捡起来，告诉他：“你还没有付钱。”

罗渽民低着头，也不知道听见了没有，但我觉得没有，因为过了一会儿，他敲了敲中间的那条小凹陷，问我：“你知道为什么巧克力会做成这样吗？”

啪。他把巧克力棒从中间掰成两半，“因为这样就可以和人一起吃了。”

他像含烟一样含着半根巧克力，把剩下的一半递过来。我想了想，觉得还是不要接比较好。

罗渽民耸耸肩，“道英哥请的。”

这样啊。我伸手接过那半块举到嘴边，还没咬，就听到后面道英哥的声音：“我可没说过。”

我吓了一跳，猛地扭过头，道英哥靠在货架上，面无表情地环着胸看我，我被当场抓包，那半块巧克力捏在手里，吃也不是、不吃也不是，只好偷偷地拿眼去看我的犯罪伙伴罗渽民。没想到这两秒钟里罗渽民已经迅速毁尸灭迹，把他那半根吃完了，脸上还笑嘻嘻的，什么事也没有的样子。

我又去看道英哥。道英哥不常发火的，但一般不常发火的人凶起来就会格外地凶。他瞪得我眼泪都快下来了，脑子里全是“巧克力是小事，但诚信是一件大事”——哥应该超适合做学生主管的。

然后，道英哥噗嗤一声别过脸去，肩膀开始一抖一抖的。我过了一会儿才发现他在笑，恍然大悟是自己被骗了，松了好大一口气，一看手里，那块巧克力已经快被我捏化了。

罗渽民冲我眨眨眼睛：我就说吧？

道英哥今天看起来心情挺好，因为他决定给我放半天假，让罗渽民带我去边上转转。我以为他要叮嘱半天才放人，没想到他蛮信任罗渽民的样子，说了一句早点回家就转进去对账了。

我还有点蒙，罗渽民又摸了一块巧克力，问我，“走吧？”

我看着他，但他没看我，转身就出去了，我也不知道自己在期待什么，但这次，他没把巧克力分我一半。

说实话，罗渽民不说话也不笑的时候，真的会有一点点冷。比如现在。

我也不算话多，和朋友这么一起并肩走的时候，一般不是那个会先打破沉默的人。问题是我跟罗渽民才认识两天，实际上一点也不熟，连他家几口人都不知道，走在他边上，要是谁都闭着嘴不说话，我就会感觉浑身不自在。

我咳嗽了一下，开口：那个——

罗渽民突然打断我：“你从哪里来？”

呃……首尔？我有点猝不及防，“我是在那里出生的。”

他从鼻子里哼了一声，就是“啊，首尔小孩啊”的意思，也没有带刺，只是听起来有点不舒服。“觉得这里怎么样？有没有什么不一样的地方？”

问得像面试题一样。其实不一样的地方好多，但被这么突然问到，我一下子想不上来，只好随便挑了一个，“在这里要打工，还……还挺有意思的。”

他笑了一声。我顿时感觉脸上有点烫，好像说错了什么话，但又不知道说错了什么，也不敢去看他，只闷闷地朝前走。

“那志晟——可以叫你志晟吧？——志晟平常都干些什么呢，”我还能听到他声音里的笑，“我说……在首尔的时候。”

“上学、放学……和朋友一起玩之类的。”

啊，罗渽民重复我的话，和朋友一起啊。是那种很了然的语气。

我一颗心真的快提到嗓子眼了。幸好他没问下去，只是默默地往前走。在这几秒诡异的空档里，我仔细反思了一下以前的周末活动，觉得不仅仅是钟辰乐的错，内心稍微有点不好意思。

为了弥补，我问，“渽民哥呢？”

“我过得超便宜的，”罗渽民说，“我有个朋友，东赫——啊，你还不认识东赫吧？他很穷，我们都很穷，他教我怎么省钱的。”

我随口问他：怎么省钱？

“嗯……打工，什么都干，主要还是送东西——你知道的吧？”他冲我笑了一下，是那种“现在我们有个小秘密啦”的笑，“特别是道英哥。”

我莫名其妙，根本不知道他在说什么。道英哥那么小的一个杂货店，居然还送货上门的吗？

罗渽民挑起一边眉毛，很惊讶地问我，“道英哥还卖毒品，你不知道吗？”

……喔。

我也不知道自己应该是什么反应，但直觉告诉我，不管怎么样都不能很惊讶，即使真的很惊讶很惊讶，也要装作什么事情都没发生的样子。

要这么想朴志晟，我对自己说，你又不是小学生了。

我思考起我人生中屈指可数的几次——一次——吸毒经历。可能是标新立异，学校里的人经常有这种奇奇怪怪的爱好，除了毒蘑菇，之前还流行过一种叫小猫的。猫是翻译，想要装酷的时候就叫它Kat，那段时间偷听到别人聊天，还以为大家突然都开始养猫了，辰乐说非也，那其实是种给马打的镇定剂。

说来也奇怪，钟辰乐明明是中国人，对什么都比我了解得多，如果吸毒算学坏的话，我就是跟他学坏的。

那天是个蛮无聊的下午吧，本来准备看电影的，但实在是有点无聊，然后，钟辰乐突然对我：哎朴志晟，要不要来点好玩的？我说什么，他就从口袋里神神秘秘地掏出了一袋东西，打开一看，棒棒糖。

我盯着他，他说，你试试就知道了。但我充分了解钟辰乐，知道他这样说总没好事。果然，他看我不接，做了个鬼脸，说，大麻啦。

哎，大麻长这样吗？

辰乐说一般不，但他有哮喘，不能抽烟。

……你有哮喘？

我对哮喘的印象还是从电视剧里看来的，那种揣在裤兜里的小瓶子，跑两步就对着鼻子喷一下，看起来蛮酷的。那个时候，就是在首尔，哮喘也算是很罕见的病，跟乳糖不耐受症一样特别，是得了以后可以到处吹嘘“我有病”的那种病。我跟钟辰乐认识那么久，还是第一次听说他哮喘——平常疯跑的时候，他可是一个字都没提起过。

钟辰乐属于嘴上没把门的那种类型，说的话最多只能信一半，但鉴于我们俩是好朋友，所以我没戳穿他。我们一人吃了一根，然后在沙发上看了电影，看到一半的时候，是觉得有一点点晕，但不知道这是药在起作用，还是画面实在抖得很厉害，总的来说没什么感觉——酒还要更厉害一些。

话说回来，关于道英哥是个毒贩这件事。乍一听真的很意料之外，可一旦接受了这个设定，怎么说呢，好像还挺有道理的：一，道英哥人很好，别的不说，以我尚且短浅的人生阅历来看，毒贩一般人都很好，一个电话，他们会在任何时间任何地点过来见面；二，道英哥是一个很厉害的人，这么厉害的人看一个杂货店实在是太委屈了，搞一点副业也是情有可原；三……具体我也说不出来，但有些时候，道英哥身上就有种气场，在人群里有点格格不入的感觉。所以，知道了他是个毒贩，这一切就解释得通了，就好像有一天从新闻上看到两年前住在隔壁的老太太是北韩来的特工，会有那种“喔，当时就觉得她超奇怪的”的那种感觉。

不过我想不明白的是一件事。一件很重要的事。

——我妈妈的事情，和道英哥有没有关系？

**三**

我其实还没有很仔细地思考过自己的定位。我刚来这里三天，半个镇子都知道我妈妈出车祸被抓起来了，现在关在康复中心里，我在一个毒贩的店里打工，唯一新认识的朋友好像也不是什么阳光好少年。这个时候我真的蛮想首尔的，也挺想辰乐——虽然我总是有点跟不上他的节拍。

至少在首尔，人不太会有被群殴的危险。

道英哥说过这里有好多黑帮，但听起来它和我也没什么关系，我就只是看看店，在路上碰到那些人，不去看他们，笔直地走过去就好了。前两次上班的时候有道英哥陪着，什么事情也没发生，没想到今天第一次一个人，走到一半就被围住了。

五个人，跟我差不多大，领头的染着一头黄毛，他们的手指上面都缠了手帕和碎布条，这是打人的时候用的，缠上东西，关节就不会蹭伤了。

那个黄毛问我：“小子，你是哪里来的？”

首尔，我的胃在肚子里轻轻地跳了一下。我从首尔来。

有个老太太从巷子的那边走过来了，手上提着编织袋，看起来像是要去买菜的样子，走过我们身边的时候，我朝她投过去一个求救的目光：我这样被五个人围在中间，谁都知道是怎么回事。但她看了看我，又看了看那个黄毛，居然笑眯眯地走了，嘴里还念叨着什么小男孩的，大概很开心年轻人们终于交上了朋友。

黄毛转回来看我：“你以为呢？”

我没说话。边上另一个人靠过来：“问你话呢，你没长嘴巴吗？”

就像“你没长嘴巴吗”一样，有些问题是没有标准答案的。如果不回答就会被问是不是没长嘴巴，回答了麻烦更多，盯着他们看就是眼睛往哪里瞟，低头不看就是瞎了。找人麻烦的公式很多，不管怎么做都有错的地方。但我甚至都不知道他们为什么要找我的麻烦，是每个新搬来的男孩子都要接受这个仪式，还是单纯看我不顺眼——因为我是从首尔来的？因为我妈妈？因为道英哥？

我也不知道，可能什么原因都没有。

小学的时候，校门口经常有摆摊卖小老鼠的人，不贵，大家都在买，所以我也买过一只。小老鼠有点懒，成天就窝在笼子一角打盹，我想看它动起来，就悄悄地用铅笔屁股戳它肚子，它会蹭地一下蹿起来，跑到另一个角落里继续打盹。

他们靠得很近，有点吓人的那种近，但还没有人动手，人跟仓鼠可能也差不多，打肯定没有逗着玩有趣。

这就是我现在的感觉：一只被猫围住的小老鼠。不是猫和老鼠里面的那只，是小仓鼠，很愣的那种，一辈子没见过猫，还被喂得有点胖。

丢脸是有点，但比起挨一顿打，还是立马拔腿就跑比较好，别的不太会，跑步我还是挺擅长的——就在我开始这么想的时候，巷子那头传来一阵丁零当啷的声音，我越过黄毛的肩膀看过去，愣了一下。

如果这些都是巧合的话，我和罗渽民就是真的很有缘分。

罗渽民穿着一件有点大的短袖衬衫，蓝底，很花，还背着他那个黑色的双肩包，像是二十年前流行的风格，有点奇怪，但配上他的蓝头发还蛮合适的。

我看着他，那个黄毛也转过身看他，很快，所有人就都在看他了。在我们的注视下，罗渽民骑着自行车，从小巷那头慢悠悠地蹬过来。离我们两三步远的时候，他用一只脚刹住车，歪着头看了看我，又看了看那群人。

巷子里的气氛诡异得很。谁都没说话，也没动。一根针落地都能听见形容的就是这种时候。

最先动的是罗渽民。他放在车把上的手指翘了一下，不知道是要骑走还是要下车，他还没干嘛呢，就只是那么一动，所有人都肉眼可见地紧张起来。

糟糕糟糕糟糕。不知道罗渽民打架怎么样，反正我是不太擅长。

我很绝望瞟了罗渽民一眼，他好像接受到了我的信号，眨了眨眼睛，语气轻快地问：“道英哥刚才还在找你呢。你怎么还没去上班？”

我愣了一下，这才反应过来他的意思：“呃……对不起？”

和我对不起干嘛。罗渽民叹了口气，好像还隐约地翻了个白眼，“正好我也要去道英哥那里——一起吗？”

啊？——呃，好。我说。

那走吧？罗渽民问。

我看着他的眼睛，他也看着我，我手心里全是冷汗，头也晕的很厉害，大脑已经放弃工作了，都是身体在下意识地行动。我迈出右脚，然后是左脚——往前走。人群在我前面分出一条道来。

我走到他面前，罗渽民从自行车上翻了下来，扶着车把，和我一起缓缓地朝前走。我们走过第一个人，然后是第二个、第三个……我听到了他的呼吸声，很清晰、平缓，好像就在我的耳边一样。

走出好几步，我悬着的一颗心还没放下来呢，身后传来一阵衣料摩擦的声音，我眼皮一跳，就听到黄毛的声音说：“你等着。”

本来也没有什么，就是一句空头的恐吓而已，但紧接着他又说了一句什么方言，我没听懂，身边的罗渽民却整个人都绷紧了，然后，在谁都没反应过来的时候，他砰地一声踢倒了那辆自行车，转过身，一拳打在了黄毛的下巴上。

这一下力气很大。黄毛跌跌撞撞地往后退了两步，撞到后面一个人的肩膀，然后一屁股坐到了地上。我看得目瞪口呆，不知道是该夸好漂亮的一记上勾拳还是先喊糟糕，因为就在这一瞬间，所有人都开始动了。所有人。

紧急时分，尤其是打群架的紧急时分，身体总是比脑子先动作。我往左一闪，差一点就没躲过往我下巴上来的一只手，然后回身一拳打到了那个人的肚子，但紧接着，右肩上就挨了一下，力气很大，带着我整个人都转了小半圈。

说来也挺奇怪，挨了打之后，刚才那种紧张的感觉就消失了，我也不知道罗渽民在干嘛，但我现在情绪很高涨，感觉和谁都能干一架。我转过身，朝刚才那个方向挥出一拳——

咚的一声。

我其实没有什么打架的经验，尤其是群架，但我有钟辰乐这个自称曾经无恶不作的狐朋狗友，不知道他真打过群架还是纯粹是个理论家，不过现在，我脑子里想到的的确是他说过的话。

有的时候，上海一哥钟辰乐发言，拳头打到人的声音是脆的，像扇了个巴掌一样，但这种情况很少，绝大多数时候声音很闷。打架的节奏很快，大脑反应不过来，所以是你的身体肌肉在做决定，如果触感软一点那就是打到内脏了，痛的话，十有八九是哪根骨头，这就是一个美妙的概率问题：打得好，还是不好——引申意就是继续打还是逃跑。

就像现在一样。

打到他的那一瞬间，我还没有意识到我打的是他的鼻子，但紧接着，有什么黑色的东西从他的鼻孔里流了出来。

世界停顿了一秒。在那一秒里，我还没有把它和血挂上等号，因为常识告诉我，血应该是红色的，但不知道为什么，这个流出来的东西看起来颜色很深，深得几乎有点发黑。

“如果——我说如果，你把一个人打出了鼻血，但他没有伸手捂，”钟辰乐伸出食指，指尖上还竖着一颗妙脆角，“那么他就是真勇士，牛人，要么准备跟他死命对打，要么就……”

……要么就？

跑。下一秒，罗渽民说。

跑吧。跑。滚出一颗弹珠，看着它沿着砖缝跑过弯弯曲曲的街道，不知道为什么，也不知道要到哪里去，但是跑。

从小巷穿进另一条小巷，越过木板，越过积水，越过地上的酒瓶和包装纸屑，在鼓起的衣襟里、在每一寸皮肤上感觉到风。在我们头顶，塑料绳把天空分成很多很多的小块，下面是五颜六色的衣服的森林，我们从森林里穿过去，水像雨点一样落在我们的头上。罗渽民抓着我的手向前跑，他的头发扬起来，是很亮很亮的蓝色。

“朴志晟！朴——志晟！”他边跑边喊。我不知道他为什么要喊，但我感觉到了他的快乐，我也好快乐。没头没尾的快乐。

直到跑不动了，我们才停下来，罗渽民重重地靠在墙壁上，砰地一声，扬起好大一团墙粉。我打了一个喷嚏，眼泪汪汪地抬起头，发现他连脸上都沾着墙灰，看起来真的狼狈得很，一下子没憋住笑。罗渽民看到我笑，愣了一下，伸手摸了摸脸，一看指尖，也笑了，要把那根脏兮兮的手指擦到我的脸上。

我躲了一下，没躲掉，他的手指擦过我的脸颊、嘴角，最后落在我的肩膀上，轻飘飘的，好像没有重量一样。我看到他的笑收敛下来，变成小小的一弯。

然后，罗渽民凑过来，吻了我的嘴唇。

想要一个很合理的解释的话其实也找不到，但在那个时间那个地点，好像没有其他什么应该做的事情。

所以，刚认识三天的我和罗渽民，我们接吻了。

我没有什么特别充足的经验可以用来对比，但是就算没有，我也知道和罗渽民接吻很舒服。他吻我的时候，舌头沿着我舌头的边缘滑了过去……好像有一根神经从舌头一直通到头顶，我的整个脑袋都开始发麻了。

可能是刚刚跑了好长一段路的缘故，我们两个都还有点喘，好像刚亲了一会儿就没气了。罗渽民撑着我的胸口，稍微退开了一点，很认真地盯着我。被他这样看着，我的心在他的手掌下面跳得很厉害，不知道他发现了没有，但要是他发现了，我也可以告诉他是跑步跑的。

啊，罗渽民吸了一口气，说：“我把自行车忘在那里了。”

**四**

道英哥听说我差点被打，有整整一天没跟我说话。我想了好久，觉得他绝对没可能知道我和罗渽民亲了的事情。如果不是在生我俩的气，按照哥的性格，应该是在自己气自己。

道英哥如果有宝宝的话，应该会蛮好玩的。

第二件事，钟辰乐终于良心发现，记得给我发短信了。

说到为什么我有这么久没跟他联系，是因为我充分了解我的这位好朋友，辰乐是那种最好只有他找别人、没有别人找他的类型，手机一年有三百六十五天开着飞行模式，原话引用他的解释：“啊，因为不是很想接电话”。两个星期之前我说我要去外婆家过暑假，消息至今未读，不知道为什么今天突然想起我来了。

我躲在柜台后面给辰乐发消息，说我认识一个蛮有趣的新朋友，跟他肯定蛮合拍，辰乐说，巧了，他也认识了个蛮有趣的新朋友。正聊着，门口一阵咕嘟咕嘟的声音，好像是轮子响，开始我没当一回事，和辰乐你一句我一句地扯皮，就听见“咚！”的一声，整个玻璃门在门框里剧烈地震动起来。

我差点没把手机给砸了，一脸迷茫地抬起头，门口没人，倒是一块滑板慢悠悠地滚了进来，撞在货架上。

哎呀，对不起。有人喊了一声，听起来一点都没有对不起的意思。

这几下动静特别大，道英哥也听见了，从帘子后面探出头来，正好看到外面的人用一只脚踩住滑板、把它拖了出去。

啊，是东赫啊，道英哥说。

这就是我对李东赫的第一印象：他的一只脚。

罗渽民说过他和东赫是好朋友，的确，别的不说，他们俩的衣服就像是一个店里买的。李东赫的身上也是一件花衬衫，黄色的，像是上世纪六十年代的风格。不一样的是罗渽民总把自己裹得严严实实的，衬衫里面还要穿件长袖打底，东赫倒是短袖短裤人字拖鞋，很夏天的样子。

渽民的车坏了，李东赫耸耸肩，所以今天我来代班。

我立刻想起来差点挨的那顿打，没想到还拖累了罗渽民，心里特别不好意思。道英哥估计也是这么想的，很少见的有点手足无措，他在裤子上擦了一下手，跟东赫说，”进来吧。”

东赫响亮地应了一声，一路小跑着追过去了，拖鞋噼里啪啦地响。经过柜台的时候，他对我挤了挤眼睛，“朴志晟是吧？”

……哎？

渽民常和我说起你。东赫说。

他掀起帘子、走到里面去了，我坐在那里，感觉脸上有点烫烫的。

傍晚的时候东赫又来了一次。杂货店已经关门了，我和道英哥坐在柜台前对账，算到一半，听见有人把玻璃门敲得砰砰响，转头一看，还是李东赫，穿着那件黄衬衫，整个人都贴在门上，眼睛瞪得超大的。

道英哥表情突然变得很严肃，他探手过去开门，“怎么了？”

“哦，没事——都送完了，”东赫挠挠头。“其实……我是来找志晟的。”

哥看看我，又看看东赫，“你们认识啊。”

“呃，我们——”

我们认识。东赫轻快地打断我。

出门的时候，东赫的包里装满了水果糖球——道英哥塞的。我们才刚刚对完账，不止是今天，我来了那么久，这个店根本没赚多少钱，道英哥也不像是在认真打理的样子，罗渽民每次来的时候都在偷巧克力吃，他就当做没发现，现在真的越来越过分了。

我们经过路灯下面的时候，东赫停了下来，翻了翻包，问我：“要吃吗？什么味的？”

啊？我正在替道英哥心疼，听见他这么问，下意识地说不用了，东赫耸耸肩，又在那堆糖球里找来找去。他的头顶有个小小的发旋，圆滚滚的，看起来很可爱，没有来由地让人想要摸一下。

东赫找了半天，啊了一声，掏出一颗草莓味的扔进嘴巴里。

我问，“你喜欢草莓味吗？”

不喜欢，李东赫说。他的嘴巴被糖球撑得满满的，说话很含糊不清，我过了一会儿才明白他在讲什么，“但是……娜娜……超级讨厌草莓味。”

……娜娜？

啊，娜娜，渽民，罗渽民。东赫解释。

“你们住在一起吗？”

“差不多？”嘎吱一声，我听见他把那颗糖球咬碎了，空气中飘过一阵很浓的草莓味，“我们都是孤儿啦，他跟我一起住，我妈妈是个变性人。”

我憋了半天憋出一句：……喔。

又走了一阵子，东赫指了指前面，“那边就是。”

顺着他的手指看过去，那一片都是这种很低矮的小平房，东赫指着的那一间靠着马路，墙面很旧，还贴了很多广告传单，还有个绿色的涂鸦，写的什么已经看不清了。天色渐渐暗下来了，房子里没有点灯，看上去不像有人住的样子。

我以为这间就是，还站在门口发呆，李东赫往前走了两步，看我没跟上来，回头冲我喊了一声：朴——志晟！

远远地传来一声狗叫：汪！

越往前走，两边的房屋就越破旧，现在我和东赫走着的这条小巷就是，道路两边堆满了建筑废料，看起来灰蒙蒙的，墙上的水管已经生锈了。我和道英哥住一个街区，大家都不是那么有钱，但至少还很干净，有清洁工时常来打扫，这一片就差得远了，全是碎纸片和被踩扁了的塑料瓶。

我们经过一座倒塌了的报刊亭，门破了，报纸散了一地，已经被踩黑了，湿漉漉的，什么字都看不出来。

我过得很穷。我想起来罗渽民的话，这样来看，也许是真的很穷很穷。

又走了大概几分钟吧，东赫的脚步逐渐快起来。我跟着他拐过弯，看到一个人蹲在墙边，低着头不知道在干什么。

李东赫叫了一声，“渽民！”那个人抬起头来，手里还端着一个塑料碗，水龙头没关，雪白的水柱落到地上，散开，又慢慢地往我们这里流过来。

罗渽民。

罗渽民关上水龙头，站了起来。他平常穿得像太阳底下的吸血鬼，今天只有一件白色的无袖背心，下摆一直垂到大腿上，短裤下面一截小腿，露出来的比遮住的多。我第一次看到罗渽民穿这么少，才发现他是真的很瘦，脚腕细得都有点吓人了。

李东赫冲了过去，一下子把他抱住了，熊抱，严严实实的。我吓了一跳，罗渽民倒是很镇静的样子，眼看碗里的东西就要洒出来了，还伸手护了一下。

回来了啊，他对东赫说。东赫嗯了一声，挂在他身上探头探脑：“有什么好吃的？”

桑葚。罗渽民说。他挑了一颗，反手喂到东赫嘴里。李东赫嚼了两下，整张脸都皱起来了：“刚吃了糖，好酸。”

罗渽民笑了一下，像是这才看到我的样子，“志晟也来了啊——要吃吗？”

我点点头。他就把碗举到我面前，那件背心的开叉很大，抬手的时候，我好像看到了他的肋骨，很白的一片。我盯着那里发呆，他看我不接，以为我手脏，说：我帮你挑几个吧。他的手放了下来，我什么都看不见了。

他低着头，手指在碗里拨来拨去的，挑东西的样子和李东赫一模一样，但速度快很多，三两下挑好，把一颗水果举到我嘴边，逗小孩子一样：“啊——”

我的脑子还没有反应过来，嘴巴已经张开了。不知道为什么，他把桑葚送到我嘴里之后，没松手，而是又往里探了探，食指的指甲敲到了我的牙齿。

轻轻的一声：嗒。

我一下子什么都听不见了，脸上烫得很厉害，含着那颗桑葚发呆，隐隐约约的，听到好像是东赫在说话。过了一会儿我才听懂。

东赫说他还要。罗渽民好像什么都没发现，收回手，一脸嫌弃地说你要吃不会自己拿吗。李东赫拖长声音，嗲里嗲气地喊：娜——娜！

罗渽民哼了一声，挑了一颗给他，东赫立刻配合地立正张嘴，结果罗渽民拿那颗桑葚在他下唇上敲了一下，然后直接扔进了自己嘴里。李东赫立刻跳了起来，两个人扭作一团，罗渽民躲避不及，一下子没站稳，还要拿住那个碗，慌乱之中呀了一声。

东赫立刻停下来，问他：怎么了？

没事。罗渽民举起大拇指，他碾到了几颗桑葚，手指上都是汁水。东赫哦了一声，凑上去帮他舔掉了。

那颗桑葚还在我的嘴巴里，我用力地咬了下去，真的是酸的。

我这几天都有点魂不守舍，看店的时候也是，道英哥还问我是不是生病了，我说不是。

哥放了一只手在我额头上：真的不是？

……真的不是。

我蹲在地上整货架，一边整还在一边想，想了很久，觉得怎么都不可能是我有问题，有问题的一定是罗渽民和李东赫没错：什么样的好朋友才互相舔手指啊？好几年前我吃薯片就不舔手指了。但他们做得实在是太顺其自然理所应当了，以至于我才像那个奇怪的人，差点就要发短信征求钟辰乐的意见，幸好最后关头忍住了。

不能和人说，就只好自己憋着，憋得我真的有点难受，货架也没心思整，把纸板箱往地上很用力地一搁。里面全是果汁，摔在地上，很沉闷的一声“咚”，吓了我一跳。

就在这个时候，门外面走进来了一个人。

这几天下来，关于看店，我已经总结出了一套规律。这个人不是来买东西的，只看了一眼我就知道，来买东西的人不会一动不动地杵在门口，这种人十有八九是来找麻烦的。我站起来，拍了拍手上的灰，想着要不要现在就叫道英哥。

然后，那个人转过头看了我一眼。

小时候不是会常写那种作文嘛，长大后我想成为XXX，有些人会写总统，有人写球星和科学家，也有人平易近人一点，想成为和爸爸一样的人。我没有见过我爸爸，但如果有一个男性的行为榜样的话，那就是道英哥。

为什么是道英哥呢？因为哥很帅。

过去这么多年，我一直是用道英哥来定义“长得帅”的。也不能说道英哥长得非常非常帅气——最多只能算是长得一般偏上帅气，但除了长得一般偏上帅气之外，道英哥身上还有一种气场，聪明人的气场，让人不由自主地就觉得他长得很帅……也不是很帅，是很男人。男人和帅气是可以联系起来的。

但现在走进杂货店的这个人……是真的长得很帅，字面意义上的那种，就算留着寸头也很帅气，单独看五官就很帅气，让人一点也挑不出错来。他站在杂货店的门口，一点也不像站在杂货店门口，像是站在……我也不知道。如果他去当偶像的话，现在电视上百分之八十的明星都要失业。

而且，不知道为什么，他有一点点让我想到罗渽民。

他冲我点点头，几乎有点腼腆地问：“你好……请问你认识金道英吗？”

那一年的七月，泰容哥退伍回来了。

**五**

泰容哥才回来一个星期，我立刻意识到很多改变，主要是道英哥的改变。周末我和他一起去进货，坐的还是那辆皮卡车。车是哥买的二手，有点老了，我也开过，一熄火，前盖里就会咚的响一声，以前坐的时候我开门下车都飞快，因为害怕它就会突然爆炸。这次坐上去，突然觉得有点不一样，想了好久才发现坐垫换了，原来是皮的，现在铺了一块小垫子，像是木头还是什么东西串的，摸上去冰冰凉凉的，很舒服。更不可思议的是，反光镜上面还挂了个玩偶，毛绒玩偶，是个咧着嘴巴的小鲨鱼，看上去有点傻愣愣的。

坐垫就算了，这个小玩偶真的很不道英哥，我盯着看了好久，连他问我话都没反应过来。哥瞟了我一眼，解释：朋友送的。

我问他，“是不是泰容哥？”

他没说话，就笑了一下，很突然很突然地笑了一下。车里的氛围突然变得超奇怪，我看看他，又看看那个小鲨鱼玩偶，一下子不知道要说什么。

泰容哥现在还没有工作，也陪我一起看店，他一来，好像店里就没我什么事了，但我还是很喜欢去，因为我很喜欢泰容哥。

泰容哥说话有点慢吞吞的，语调也很软，好像一句话说出口之前要想好久，如果道英哥是那种搬个板凳坐下来跟你讲道理的类型，他就是很会宠小孩的那种，我问什么他都回得很耐心，包括他和道英哥的事。

“我们是……中学时候认识的吧？镇子上只有那么多小孩，也只有一所高中，所以一来二去就认识了。道英那时候成绩可好了，是那种聪明小孩，所有老师都喜欢他。”

我还是第一次听说，追问道：然后呢？

然后啊……，泰容哥想了想，“然后就没有再上学了。”

“……”

我问泰容哥，他之后想要干什么，他说不知道——但是消防员怎么样？我抬起头想了想，看看泰容哥，又抬起头想了想，泰容哥真的蛮瘦的，有点想象不出来他当消防员的样子。

嗯……挺好的，我说，消防员不用救火的时候，是不是就可以看电视了？

泰容哥扑哧一下笑了，伸过手来，轻轻揉了揉我的头，“当然不是了——说什么呢。”

不救火的时候当然还有很多事情要干了，要训练，要演习，要让身体动起来……泰容哥掰着手指头，说得有板有眼的，好像是认真地在考虑要不要当一个消防员。我躺在椅子上，阳光从玻璃门外打进来，照得我身上暖洋洋的，心里也暖洋洋的。

泰容哥刚刚摸了我的头，听道英哥说，他很喜欢狗狗，可能把我也当作狗狗摸了，但不知道为什么，我不讨厌被他这样摸一摸头，隐隐约约地，甚至还觉得有一点喜欢。如果泰容哥是妈妈的话，我偷偷地想，那么道英哥可不可以……

罗渽民并不喜欢泰容哥。

也不能说是不喜欢，就是能隐隐约约地感觉到，他不是很喜欢泰容哥。但罗渽民这个人呢，不喜欢谁也不是偷偷的，而是非得拉着你一起不喜欢。他甚至都没跟泰容哥说过话，只是隔着玻璃门看了一眼，转过头问我：你觉得泰容哥怎么样？

我知道这种时候不是真的要我回答，而是他有话要说，所以我顿了一下，问他：怎么了？

罗渽民凑近我，轻声说：“泰容哥的哥哥……是个强奸犯。”

在这种半大不大的小镇上，所有人都差不多互相认识，谁家出了点事，不用半天，大家就全都知道了。消息传得很快，也消散得很快，但如果有什么过了很久还值得津津乐道的，一个是我家的事情，另一个就是泰容哥家的事情。我妈妈药物成瘾，男人就算了，她是个女的，还没结婚就生了我，幸好我们搬到了首尔，要是我在这里长大，估计会过得很惨。

所以我不喜欢他们都用那种神神秘秘的口气说，哎，你知道XXX吗。第一，泰容哥的哥哥不是强奸犯，至少警察没有说他是，第二，就算他真的是，和泰容哥又有什么关系呢？为什么要用泰容哥没有做过的事情、对泰容哥指指点点呢？

我知道那种走在街上都被人注视着的感觉，所以我也知道泰容哥。泰容哥是一个很好很好的人，笑起来很好看，说话也很温柔，只有洁癖真的让人受不了，但我又不和他一起住，所以这点也没什么大不了的。这点不算，在我眼里，泰容哥真的是没有什么不好的地方了。

罗渽民对泰容哥的不喜欢有点莫名其妙的，每次打照面都好像浑身带刺一样。泰容哥可能也感觉出来了，他很在意，但是一点都不会装，看到我，总是很欲言又止的样子。

终于有一天，店里就剩我们俩的时候，泰容哥问我，“你和那孩子很熟吗？看他老是来找你。”他说罗渽民。

我愣了一下，这才发现他问的话很奇怪。罗渽民三天两头往这里跑，是总和我打招呼，但他哪里是来找我的——难道道英哥没有告诉他吗？

其实，关于道英哥的副业，要不是罗渽民嘴快，理论上我也是不该知道的。杂货店里总有奇怪的人来来往往，但哥不说，我也不问，只是每次和道英哥算账，心里都有一种很奇异的感觉，账本之外，哥还另外有份收入，不知道可以赚多少钱。

我可以理解他为什么不告诉我。也许在哥眼里这是件坏事，虽然警察不抓，怎么说还是违法的，我妈妈拜托他照顾我，他不能把我带坏了。

但他为什么不告诉泰容哥呢？我想不通，所以就不想了。

**六**

我敲了敲门，问：“有人吗？”

没人回答。

我是给他们送钱来的。上次因为我的缘故，渽民哥把他的自行车落下了，等我们再回去看的时候，车已经被那群人踢坏了。他没有车，就没办法送东西，东赫连着替他代了两次班。道英哥知道了，内心和我一样过意不去，我们商量了一下，决定这笔钱他先帮我赔掉，之后再还。就这样，我还没拿到工资，还倒欠道英哥一笔钱，不知道什么时候才能还清。

渽民哥？我喊，等了好久也没人开门，我提高了声音又喊：“东赫？东赫哥你——”

门还没动静，嘎吱一声，边上的窗户开了，一个光着膀子的男人探出头来：“大中午的喊什么呢？”

我吓了一跳，忙不迭地道歉，他哼了一声，又把窗户关上了，好响一声。我看了看面前紧闭的大门，又看了看边上，咬一咬牙，猛地一按门把手。

门没锁，晃晃悠悠地打开了，里面是一个小院子，两栋矮矮的平房。我听东赫提起过他的妈妈，他们应该一起住，所以我试探着叫了几声“阿姨”，没人理我。这一片用的都是那种露在外面的水管，沿着墙通进房子里，为了方便，院子里开了个小小的水龙头，下面是一盆没洗完的米。

地上还是湿的，应该刚刚还有人在这里。

我顿时想到很多不好的电影情节，脑袋一热，三步两步冲到房门口，砰的一声就把门推开了。

有些时候我会希望自己宁可没有出生过。比如现在。

说过吧，罗渽民很会接吻，现在我总算知道他是从哪里学的了。

从李东赫那里。

从嘴唇和嘴唇的空隙里，我看到了他们的舌头，粉红色的、会动的，收缩，再舒张，白色的舌苔，还有味蕾，很小很密的凸起。李东赫真的很坏，吻一会儿，就稍微退开来，用嘴唇去蹭罗渽民的鼻尖，像慢放了好几倍的猫和老鼠一样。我想要是我能再和罗渽民接一次吻，吻得不好，但一定不会像东赫这么逗他。罗渽民果然上当，舌头还伸在外面呢，就很性急地抬头追上去，口水从他嘴角流出来，又被东赫的舌头舔掉了。

然后他们又开始接吻，接得难舍难分，但很温柔，像两只互啄羽毛的小鸟。

我看得头皮发麻，理论上是应该掉头就跑的，但实在是看傻了，连一根手指都动不了，更别说调动全身肌肉跑路。就晃了这一下子的神，他们又上升了一个高度：原本罗渽民的手好好地放在东赫的胳膊上，现在他开始动了，手指慢慢地往下滑，好像是在摸李东赫的样子。

不是那种普通的摸，是很色情的那种，因为东赫在很小声地喘，喘之间还有叫——他的声线很特殊，很甜，真的像小鸟在叫一样。

这个时候我才感觉到不对。他们两个看起来很不清醒，迷迷瞪瞪的，像是嗑晕了的样子。我脑袋里警铃大作，猛地退后两步——当！

好响一声。我踹倒了一把椅子。

这下，他们两个人都发现我了，比都发现我更可怕的是，我站在那里，眼睁睁地看着他们的舌头分开来，中间还有一道小小的银线，被拉长、拉长，然后“嗒”的一声断掉了。

罗渽民慢吞吞地转过身，他下巴上全是口水，亮晶晶的，我尴尬得浑身蜷缩，他却好像什么都没感觉的样子，盯了我一会儿，然后笔笔直地伸出一只手，手指几乎戳到我鼻尖，像个等待吻手礼的英国公主。我觉得他是想拍我的肩膀——脸也有可能——但把握不太好距离，反而抓到了我的领口。

“嗨，志晟。”

我被他猝不及防地抓了一把，脚下一滑，就要往床上摔，想伸出手撑一下，但床上全是人——字面意义上的全是人，能够到的地方不是胳膊就是腿。我一下子没找到下手的地方，反应过来的时候，整个人就摔在罗渽民身上了。

他果然很瘦，被我一压，从喉咙里面低低地叫了一声，好像肺里的空气都被我挤出来了。他手臂动了动，像是要把我推开、又没有力气的样子。我赶紧道歉，连滚带爬地想要站起来，挣扎的时候又不知道打到了谁的下巴，整个手都是黏糊糊的口水。

一片混乱之间，罗渽民的肩膀后面露出张脸，李东赫半眯着眼睛看我，好一会儿，他才说：“哎呀……这不是志晟嘛，那个……小孩？”舌头还有点大。

他看着我，话却是在问罗渽民，我好不容易才站起来，站着喘气，一开始没想答应的，突然反应过来他叫我小孩，想反驳，又想到这两个人迷迷糊糊的，和他们较真也没什么意思，一口气没处使，憋得有点难受。

罗渽民的嘴角弯弯的，“不是，志晟……哪是小孩啊。”他的眼神很散，也很脏，又散又脏，从我脸上慢慢往下扫，最后停在我的裤裆上。李东赫恍然大悟，也一齐看向我的裤裆。被他们这么看着，我冷汗都快下来了，下意识地想伸手去捂，罗渽民这下倒是有准头了，一把抓住我的手腕、把我拉到床边。

“渽、渽民——”

他很不满地啧了一声，把我的手打开来，和他自己的手比了比，然后转过脸去，献宝一样，把我们叠在一起的手给东赫看，“我就说吧——是不是真的很大？”

东赫从鼻子里哼了一声。罗渽民又转过来看我，严肃地问，“志晟，你和我说……你有没有试过……自己玩自己？”

他到底在说什么东西？

我脑子一团乱麻，居然还有空想他的问题。打手枪当然是打过的，但主要是我不知道他是不是问这个。因为他的语气实在是有点模棱两可——直到我看见李东赫把手伸进了他的裤子里。

从后面。

“嘘……嘘，”罗渽民也不知道是在对谁说话。从刚刚开始，我们两个就都安静得可以，只有他一个人在不停地讲疯话。他的右手还抓着我的手腕，左手也靠上来，把我的手摆成一个拳头。握紧。

“像这样……用手，”罗渽民说。我感觉到了他的手指，指尖，贴在我的虎口上，既是硬的，又是软的，硬的是指甲，软的是指腹。他停了一会儿，手指微微地用力，在我卷起的拳头里打开一个小孔。“朝里面伸进去……啊……再向里。”

他确实在向里，探进了大概两个指节，他留了指甲，硬硬地顶在我的无名指上。我吓坏了，完全不知道怎么办，该握紧手还是该松开，所以我一动都没有动。最糟糕的是，我的虎口还是湿的，上面沾的不知道是谁的口水。罗渽民的手指也是湿的，伸进来的时候，把我的掌心也弄湿了。

“然后……然后，稍微地转一下，再、再往里，直到你找到……”

我看着他的脸，我不知道还能看什么，他的眼睛半眯着，脸颊是一种奇怪的粉红色，睫毛又密又长，他的鼻子、他微微张开的嘴巴，他的耳朵被李东赫咬在嘴里——天，我怎么还忘了李东赫。

东赫垂着眼，眼皮上是几条细细的、青色的血丝，我看到他的眼球，在眼皮底下轻轻地转动着，然后，他突然抬起眼睛看向我，找到了什么一样，手上用力地按了一下。罗渽民在他怀里很急促地抽了一口气，抓着我手腕的手一下子收紧、又缓缓地松开了。

李东赫刚刚咬了他的耳垂，但我知道原因不是这个。

我猛地抽回手，倒退了两步，然后头也不回地跑出了他们的房间。

**七**

志晟，道英哥用指甲敲了敲柜台，能帮哥一个忙吗？

他很少这么郑重其事地和我说话，我以为有什么大事发生，一下子从椅子上蹿了起来。哥被我吓了一跳，把我重新按回椅子上：“没什么大事，但是……”

是这样的。道英哥转过脸，稍微有点不自然的样子，“你知道渽民住在哪里吗？”

什么？

他一说我才意识到，罗渽民已经有一个星期没到这里来了。本来他两天来一趟，替道英哥送货，不知道现在他的车修好了没有，但他不来也应该是东赫来，今天连东赫都没来。

其实上次我也见过他，但我又不可能跟道英哥说他们嗑高了，还抓着我要乱来，只能嗯嗯啊啊地打马虎眼，说他们两个都不在家。道英哥听了好像更担心了，眉头皱得很紧，说怎么办，他们两个小孩子不会出什么事情吧？

我有点坐立不安，幸好这个时候道英哥的手机响了。他看一眼来电显示，脸色很不好，一边接起来，边小步跑到外面。我听到他在一个劲地道歉，应该是他的客户。

道英哥挂了电话，转回来说他有事，叫我先回家，我心里全是内疚，攥着衣角在店门口磨磨蹭蹭的，道英哥把卷帘门拉下来，回头看到我还在，问：怎么了？

我不说话，他以为我在担心罗渽民，拍了拍我的肩膀说，“没事，我晚上就去看看，应该不会有事的。”

要是他们两个又……我冷汗都快下来了。

我没回家，而是往东赫他们家走，大路还好，差不多的方向还记得，摸到那个路口，还是那栋有绿色涂鸦的小平房，只有两天的功夫，上面的传单就又多了一层。到这里就没有路了，全是歪歪扭扭的小巷，我在里面迷了好久路才到东赫的家。

院门大开着，和上次不太一样，我站在门口不敢进去，一想到说不定马上就要看到他们两个的脸，就尴尬得想要缩起来。

深呼吸了两下，我敲敲门，“有人吗？”

“你找谁？”有个很低的声音问。

我愣了一下，目光在院子里转了一圈，才看到角落里有人。一个女人。

她是我看到过最小的女人，穿着一件灰衣服，简直要和背后的灰墙融为一体。但最奇怪的是她的皮肤，我也不知道该怎么形容，就好像……就好像她曾经很大，现在萎缩了下来，变成很小很小的一个，但她皮肤没有随之变小，而是……重重叠叠地挂在她身上，像一件不合身的衣服一样。

我知道这样子盯着人看很不礼貌，可完全没办法移开眼睛，那一瞬间，好像整个世界都停住了一样，等我回过神来，已经盯着她看了很久。

“呃……”我说话都有点结巴，“我来找罗、罗渽民，他在这里吗？”

“他不在，”她说，好像习惯了这种目光，低下头，继续做她手上的事情去了。

我打了个哆嗦，刚要转身，听见里面的动静，抬头一看居然是李东赫，他靠着门框问我，“你怎么来了？”

说完还笑了一下，眨眨眼，“我以为……之后你就不会来了。”

不说还好，这下我立刻想到了上次的事情，脸上腾地一红。我不敢看他，移开视线，小声说，“我是来找罗渽民的。”

“哦？不是来找我的？”

我腿都软了。

逗你玩的。李东赫耸耸肩，“我不知道他在哪里，但我知道他会去哪里——一起吗？”

我们走到一半，天上开始下起雨来，一开始只是小雨，东赫边走边哼歌，高音把我吓了一大跳。唱的歌也特别杂，从英文到韩文，有些我听过，还能配合着节奏点头，更多的没有。

很好听，我说。

哈，东赫点头，渽民也这么说。

啪的一下，什么东西打在我头顶，稍微有点痛，我还没反应过来，东赫叫了一声糟糕，拉着我的手，钻进边上一个公交车站下面。几乎就在那一瞬间，雨开始下大了。

头顶传来噼里啪啦的声音，我抬头去看，是雨滴敲在脏兮兮的塑料雨棚上，声音很响。虽然下着雨，但外面很亮，只有我们头顶上是乌云，泥墙的上面、雨棚的下面，远处的天是漂亮的淡蓝色。

雨好大啊，我说。东赫哼了一声。

我们坐在栏杆上，看着乌云缓缓地向远方推移，直到那片淡蓝色全部消失了，周围变得灰蒙蒙的，雨水顺着雨棚的弧度流下来，在我们面前形成一道帘幕。

东赫抬起腿，把脚伸到外面，他穿着人字拖鞋，不一会儿，脚腕以下就全湿了。他知道我在看，动了动脚趾，捏着嗓子说，“嗨，你们好！我是东赫的大脚趾！”

我没忍住，一下子笑出来了。跟它打了打招呼：你好。

李东赫笑了两声，把脚趾缩了回去。我们盯着外面发了一会儿呆，然后东赫问，“一下子停不了的——要不要试一点好玩的？”

我心里陡然升起一股很不好的预感，转过头，果然看到东赫捏着一个小小的密封袋，里面是几颗白色的小药片。看到它我就想起钟辰乐，内心警铃大作。

这是什么？我问。

不知道，东赫耸耸肩。

我瞪着他，“不知道的东西也吃吗？”

“就是因为不知道才吃啊，”他有点莫名其妙。“吃饭也是一样，就是不知道里面有什么才觉得很好吃，一旦知道了，就觉得没意思了，什么菜都是油、盐和酱料，甜品都是鸡蛋牛奶和面粉，只是比例不同而已——不会觉得很无聊吗？”

李东赫真是讲歪理大师。

他又摇了摇那个小袋子。要吗？

我犹豫了一下。

这是我最害怕的事情之一。我知道如果我不接，东赫也不会说什么，可我好不容易认识他和罗渽民这两个朋友，我不想被他们看不起，我会做他们会做的事情，说他们会说的话，即使他们做的事情在我看来有点奇怪、有点危险……但在这里，我才是那个奇怪的人，那个首尔来的小孩朴志晟。

我想和他们一样。

我接过来，用手指捏着、仔仔细细地打量，“这个……应该嚼碎了吃，还是……咽下去？”

垫在舌头底下，东赫张开嘴，指着他的舌头对我说。他的舌头缩在一起，小小的，让我想到一条蛇。舌头上面躺着那粒小药片，然后，他闭上嘴巴，再张开，药片就不见了。

我肯定不行，所以我用手把它塞进舌头底下。感觉就像维生素片一样，口水一碰到，马上就溶解了，舌头下面有点粉粉的，很奇怪。我用牙齿轻轻地咬住舌头，不让融化的药粉从底下漏出来。

东赫转过来看我，意思是：怎么样？

“嗯……没有味道，”我说，又补充，“好像有点头晕。”

那是心理作用啦，东赫说。没那么快的。

我们又坐了一会儿，药效慢慢地出来了，现在的头晕和刚刚不一样，是真的头晕，还有点想睡觉。当然不能现在就睡着。我摇了摇头，想要清醒一点，但不知道为什么，摇完头之后好像更晕了，连视线都变得模糊起来，眼前的马路都看不清了，好像被一团雾气笼罩着，能感觉到的只有我的呼吸声，很轻，很慢，好像随时都会消失。

你和渽民哥……

什么？东赫问。

这个时候我才发现刚刚是我在说话，有点奇怪，明明没有想说的，但问题好像就躺在我的舌头上，一张开嘴，就咕噜咕噜地自己滚出来了。

你和渽民哥，我慢吞吞地问，是在谈恋爱吗？

为什么这么说？东赫问，然后他恍然大悟一样，长长地“哦”了一声，“不……不是，为什么一定要是在谈恋爱？谁规定的谈恋爱的人才能做，别人之间就不行了？”

我觉得他的话不太对，很不对，简直是大错特错，但一下子不知道怎么反驳。我的脑子乱七八糟的，好像全是小小的拼图碎片，每一片都是一个词语、一个音节，它们全都堆在这里，就在地上，在我脚下，但没有办法把它们串起来。头越来越重，慢慢地，连思考都没有办法做到了，颈椎支撑不住脑袋的重量，我的头越垂越低，直到下巴碰到了胸口。一般，我迷迷糊糊地想，好像是垂不了那么低的，但现在我可以，也没有感觉到痛。还能垂得更低也说不定。

我尝试着低头。边上，东赫还在说话，他听起来离我好远，声音忽大忽小，就像在水下听外面的人说话一样。

我就是我，东赫说，渽民就是渽民，渽民和东赫就是渽民和东赫，为什么一定要找一个词来形容呢？

对啊，为什么呢？

东赫伸出一只手，放在我的大腿上，他的声音很低，也很甜，“如果志晟想的话，也可以是渽民、东赫……和志晟。”

我先看到他的手，然后再感觉到他，热的，而且还在越来越热，过了一会儿，才发现热起来的是我，从东赫手贴着的地方开始，向上，那种又麻又痒的感觉缓缓地爬上我的大腿，腰，然后是胸口。

是东赫的手在动，他的手指贴在我的胸口，又顺着胳膊滑下来，从袖口钻进去，摸我的手腕内侧。好舒服，我从来就不是很喜欢肢体接触，但现在我知道了，不喜欢是有理由的，如果每一次都有这么舒服，我就不要做人了，我要做一只小狗，这样天天都有人摸。东赫肯定是狗类，泰容哥也是，道英哥的话，看起来猫狗都可以，但可能更偏向狗一点，还有罗渽民……罗渽民，哇，说到这个名字，感觉我好像已经认识他一辈子了，我知道他会和别人说他喜欢狗，但实际上是猫类。

我把头放在东赫的肩膀上。我的胸口很舒服，可是东赫的肩膀更舒服，舒服得让我好想睡觉。我闭上眼睛，感觉自己越来越轻、越来越轻……

志晟，朴志晟，喂！别睡着啊，东赫推了推我，我可不想把你扛回去。

一阵风吹过来。我打了个哆嗦，慢慢地坐直了。

雨已经停了，天也已经半黑了下来——我都没注意是什么时候黑的。远处有灯亮起来了，我听到汽车引擎的声音，街上隐隐约约地传来一阵洋葱肉汤的味道。

好香，我说，然后感觉到肚子有点饿了。

东赫看了我一眼，慢悠悠地说，“这个是……公交尾气的味道。”

我突然意识到，我和东赫，两个半大不小的青少年，正东倒西歪地坐在一个废弃的公交车站里，一看就不是很正常。我用手一撑坐着的栏杆，想要站起来，结果手上还软绵绵的，没力气，一下子没站起来，又倒了回去。

屁股砸到栏杆上，发出很响的一声“砰”。李东赫笑了一声，我自己也觉得有点傻，刚想笑，却听到他骂了一句脏话。那种平常怎么也不会说的脏话。

我疑惑地转过头，发现他的表情很奇怪，一动不动地看着前面，整个人都是僵的。我顺着他的视线望过去，差点没从栏杆上摔下去。

我们面前有个人。

拿着刀的人。

听说在美国，枪支是合法的，所以就会有很多枪支犯罪。但人很聪明，枪支不合法的地方，总有人想出别的方法。

比如说这里就有很多持刀犯罪。

比起枪，我更害怕刀，原因很简单：我没有见过枪。电影里演员举起枪，砰的一声，反派就倒在地上死掉了，感觉就像魔法一样。但刀到处都是，厨房里也有。很小的时候吧，有一次我想要切芒果，不小心切到手了，刚划到的那一下还没有感觉，过了一会儿，血就开始涌出来，好多好多……整个手都是血。我不知道我身体里还有那么多的血，可现在都流出来了，我以为我就要死掉了，哭着去找妈妈，我妈妈把血冲掉，看了看，笑着说这么一小道口子，我们志晟原来晕血啊。

第二天，伤口开始变白了，一捏就痛，也不能碰水，洗手的时候要把受伤的手指翘起来。慢慢地，被割伤的地方重新长起来了，只剩下一条死皮，撕掉之后，就什么也看不到了。

但我还是很怕血，很怕受伤，也很怕死。

我是胆小鬼志晟。

我看着那把刀，刀刃上还有不知道什么痕迹，灰不溜秋的一块，我一点都不想它捅在自己身上，赶紧把视线从刀上移开了。

我们面前的这个人……很可怕，浑身上下都很可怕。他裹得严严实实的，可露出来的皮肤上全是纹身，手指、手背，连脸上都是。从鼻子到下巴，他的脸上纹了一个骷髅，但还有更多的，一把钥匙，还有花体的英文字母——为什么有人会在脸上纹身——真的是他们自己想纹的吗？

想着想着，我和他对上眼了。

“东营在哪里？”他问。

那一瞬间，我硬生生地打了个冷颤。

然后，我听到了咯哒咯哒的声音，过了一会儿才反应过来是我的牙齿。以前我只在书里看到过这种描写，原来害怕的时候，人的牙齿是真的可以发抖的。

不止是牙齿，我整个人都在抖，大腿也是，我想停下来，但不行，越用力就抖得越厉害。我看着他，他也看着我，我害怕的样子一定都被他看到了——他会不会觉得我很可疑？

大腿上传来一阵压力。余光里，我看到东赫把手放在了我的腿上，微微用力。我稍微安心了一点，小声说，“我……我不知道。”

他好像没有听到一样，又重复了一遍，一字一顿地，问：“东、营、在、哪、里？”

我不知道！我怎么知道！我在心里尖叫，但一句话都说不出来。他干嘛问我？为什么还拿着刀？他是不是疯了？

我还没来得及回答，他把刀举起来，指着我的脸，问：“东营在——”

“我们不知道，”李东赫的声音。

我惊讶地看向他，那个人也是，他的刀猛地指向东赫，刀刃划过空气，发出哗的一声。我以为他要切到东赫脸上了，整个人都抖了一下。

对不起，李东赫说。他的声音很平静，但我知道他也在害怕，因为他放在我腿上的手在发抖，“我们只是小孩子，真的不知道东营是谁，也不知道他在哪里。”

那个人盯着东赫看了一会儿，刀还举着。我看到他的眼角，那里也有纹身，三个小点，组成一个等边三角形……我觉得有点眼熟，好像在哪里看到过，但又想不起来。

然后，他放下手，把刀收进袖子里，从我们身边走过去了。

我不知道他走了没有，又不敢回头看，就在那里坐着，整个背都是酸的。李东赫的手还在我的腿上，这会儿正在死命地捏我，我痛得不行，又不敢喊出声，只好伸手去扯他的手。摸到他才发现我手心里全是汗，他也没好多少，又湿又冷。

我压着嗓子问：“现现现在是不是应该跑了……”

不行，李东赫缩着头，只敢拿眼角瞟我，“现在跑更可疑好不好！”

我们两个又坐了几分钟吧，到目前为止，这是我人生中最煎熬的一段时间，像一辈子那么漫长说的就是这几分钟。我的心跳得飞快，问他：现在呢？

东赫偷偷摸摸地转头看，“好像没人了？”

我也回过头。透过车站脏兮兮的玻璃看过去，的确没有那个人的影子了，不止是他，这条路上一个人影都没有，也没有灯，天黑下来，简直有点阴森森的。

我顿了顿，还是决定告诉他。东赫？我说。

嗯？

东营……金东营，是道英哥的名字。

李东赫猛地抬起头盯着我，表情像见鬼了一样。

然后，他说：跑。

“可是渽民——”

管他死没死呢我是不太想死。李东赫很用力地踢了我一下，“所以现在赶紧给我跑！”

他像只兔子一样蹿了起来，脚在地上一点，蹦一下，还带声的，我没想到他穿人字拖鞋还能跑那么快，追得我气喘吁吁，完全没看路，也不知道在往哪里跑——反正这个地方李东赫总比我熟，跟着他就对了。

这个场景有点似曾相识，好像时间倒流、又回到来到这里的第三天，我在街上招惹了一群男孩，被他们满大街地追着跑。不同的是上一次跑在前面的是罗渽民，这次是东赫，这两个人好不一样，但此时此刻，他们的形象在我眼前慢慢重叠起来。罗渽民的蓝头发，李东赫的黑头发，罗渽民的蓝衬衫，李东赫的黄衬衫，罗渽民和李东赫。渽民和东赫。

渽民和东赫，和志晟。

我们拐过弯，跑进一条窄巷里，李东赫猛地刹车，我猝不及防，差点撞到他身上。好不容易才撑着墙站稳了，抬起头，东赫也东倒西歪地站着，看着他，我就突然又想到和那一天和罗渽民接的吻，想到罗渽民的舌头，他长长翘翘的眼睫毛，贴在我胸口的、很温暖的手掌，内心不由得一动。

然后，东赫转过来，边喘气边说：“我们……好像……迷路了。”

“……”

**八**

我们脚步很沉重地往回走，刚到东赫家门口，还没进门呢，突然听到里面“哐”一下，然后是罗渽民的一声惊呼。

我和东赫面面相觑。今天发生的事情有点多，我们谁都没反应过来，还迷糊着，也不知道要进去，只站在门口发呆。

门没关，透过门缝，能隐隐约约地看到里面的动静。我凑过去一看，刚收进去的冷汗又吓出来了：道英哥。

他在这里干什么？

我大脑还很迟钝，慢慢地转了一会儿，才想起早上他说要来看罗渽民——就是今天早上发生的事情，已经像很久很久之前了。

我扯了扯东赫，对他比口型：道——英——哥。

东赫一愣，也凑过来看。

房间门开着，里面点着灯，透出来的灯光把整个院子都照亮了，道英哥背对着我们站在院子里，面前是罗渽民，地上有个倒扣着的碗，好像还有什么东西撒出来了，但很黑，看不清楚。

道英哥在说话，语气很严厉，罗渽民只低着头看地上，哥的语调越来越高，然后伸手就往罗渽民的脸上去，不像打人，倒像要去抓什么东西一样。罗渽民好像也生气了，把他的手打开，说了一句什么。

一瞬间，里面的两个人都僵住了，然后道英哥抬起手——右手，给了罗渽民一巴掌。

啪的一声。

一定很重，因为罗渽民退了两步，然后直接坐到了地上。

我还是第一次看到道英哥打人，脑袋里嗡的一声，眼前也一黑，要不是东赫从后面一把拉住，我就直接冲上去了。

嘘！李东赫一手抱着我的腰，一手捂着我的嘴，死死地把我摁在怀里。我下意识地蹬了两下，然后自己也觉得傻，不敢动了，在他手指下面惨兮兮地哼了两声。

他手上的力气松下来，拎着我的领子、把我放在墙边站好，我比他高半个头，在他手里却跟个小鸡仔一样。

李东赫用气声说，“别说话。听见没有？”

我迅速点头。

我们两个像电影里那样，扒着墙，悄悄地探了两个头出去。里面好像已经打完了，罗渽民还在地上，但已经坐起来了，抱着膝盖，头埋在手里，道英哥就蹲在对面，一只手还搭在他肩膀上，还在说什么，但声音很轻，听不见。

我转过头对东赫解释：道英哥他不是——

嘘！李东赫恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼。我浑身一哆嗦，立刻闭嘴。

再转头看的时候，道英哥已经把罗渽民拉起来了，印象里罗渽民好像也不矮，但不知道为什么，他在道英哥面前就是好小一团。哥替他拍了拍身上的灰，然后两个人一起走到里面去了。

这个场景诡异得很，像新来的实习老师对班上的问题学生实行爱的教育，我急于征求李东赫意见，但还记得他的威胁，不敢说话，只能干瞪着他，意思是：怎么回事？

我怎么知道！李东赫瞪回来。

我们两个站在那边大眼瞪小眼，门又响了一声，道英哥出来了，正好跟我们打了个照面。一时间，所有人都尴尬万分，还是东赫最先反应过来，诶了一声，很惊讶的样子，“道英哥？你怎么在这里？”

哥摸了摸鼻子，说，“渽民好几天没来，我来看看他。”

哦，东赫脸不红心不跳，他前几天不舒服来着。

道英哥嗯了一声，走了出来，经过我的时候还补了一句：早点回家。

我浑身僵硬地点头。

罗渽民在镜子里看到我们，吓了一跳，赶紧把棉签放了下来，转过身，很有点惊慌失措的样子。

我原先还没注意到，这一下，越发觉得他可疑。东赫往前走了一步：“那是什么？”

他不回答，只用求救的目光看着我，我又看向东赫，东赫看上去已经快要爆炸了，咬着牙又问了一遍：那是什么？

罗渽民的目光从我身上移开，转过脸去。我这才看到他侧脸上的伤，被头发盖住了一部分，但从额头到眼角，露出来的地方都是星星点点的划痕，颧骨上还有点发紫，看起来很吓人。

身边的东赫发出了一声惊呼。这次是他冲上去了。

我根本没拦住，也没想过要拦。东赫像只小鸟一样飞扑进罗渽民的怀里，伸手就去要掀他的头发，头发下面还有什么东西，形状很规整，不像是伤。李东赫尖叫了一声，比起伤口，他好像更关心那个东西。

罗渽民抖了一下，但没动。

他的眼角有三个黑色的小点，一，二，三，组成一个等边三角形。

我终于想起来了。我看到过它的，刚才那个拿刀的人脸上也有，但不是，还要更早……更早。我看到过的。

来这里的第二天，道英哥和我一起去上班，我们一起走过那条街，104街，路边坐着几个在抽烟的大男孩，道英哥对我说：不要看，但我还是看了，我和领头的人对视了，他的眼角就有这个纹身。

“都会好起来的……都会好的，”东赫把下巴搁在罗渽民的肩膀上，小声地说。连我都知道他在说假话，因为说着说着，他的眼泪就下来了。

他是来安慰罗渽民的，结果自己开始哭，眼泪把渽民的衣服都弄湿了。我看不到罗渽民的脸，只知道他在拍东赫的背，一下一下，很温柔的样子。

我站在那里，像个好孤单的局外人。他们两个知道什么，我不知道，他们把我拉到这里，又不告诉我，我急得要命，可又不敢问，在一边手足无措地看着他们两个。

东赫开始打噎，罗渽民稍微转过身，把他的头摁在自己怀里，一边小声说着话一边摸东赫的头发。他垂着眼睛，睫毛很长，卷卷的，但很干燥，不像是在哭的样子。

像是发现了我的注视，罗渽民抬起头。

嘘——嘘。他说。是在对东赫，但他的眼睛笔直地看向我。

我们躺在地板上，我和渽民，我们的肩膀碰着肩膀，脚碰着脚。房间里很安静，只有东赫的呼吸声，时不时还有一句带着哭腔的梦话——他哭了好大一场，现在已经睡着了。

你知道吗，志晟？

渽民牵着我的手，放到他的胸前，他好像真的很喜欢我的手，手指摸着我的指尖，轻轻地，从左到右划过指甲的边缘。

我和东赫小的时候，他轻声说，“我们常玩一个游戏……我们到马路上去，坐在那里，看车来来往往，假装我们在巴黎……伦敦、上海、香港，首尔也可以……哪里都可以，只要不是这里。”

“我以为……我们一辈子就要呆在这里了，向这里的所有人一样，忙忙碌碌地过完一生……可你来了，志晟，你来了。你是从首尔来的……从我们的梦里来的。”

他手上的动作停了下来。我转过头，正好看到他闭上眼睛，他的侧脸被地板压出了浅浅的印子，是粉红色的。

渽民？我说。你今天真的吓到我了。

他闭着眼睛，呼吸很平缓，但我知道他没有睡着。他的嘴角微微地翘着，像是在笑。


	2. 下

**九**

早上醒来的时候，我的头痛得就像有人拿锤子在敲一样，盯着天花板发了好久的呆，才慢慢想起来昨天晚上的事情。

啊，对了——罗渽民。睡着之前，他好像还躺在我边上。

我转过头，没有人。我又向另一边转过头，是床，只有一只垂在外面的手。

是李东赫。

他的指甲剪得短短的，指尖也是圆圆的，随着他的呼吸晃来晃去，很可爱的样子。

我盯着东赫的手看了一会儿，然后从地板上爬了起来。一瞬间，全身的血都涌到了脑袋里，眼前也变成了白色的。我揉了揉后脑勺，内心暗自发誓：下一次，不管李东赫递给我什么东西，无论如何，我是怎么也不会接的。

站起来才发现，东赫的睡姿简直是乱七八糟的，一个人霸占了一整张床，毯子也没盖好，全都缠在他的腿上。他侧着身睡着，嘴巴微微地张着，完全不像哭到睡着的样子。

罗渽民不在，应该是已经起床了。

我推开房门，外面的光一下子照了进来，晃得我眯起眼睛。

昨天刚下过雨，天气好得惊人。院子里拉着两道塑料绳，上面晾着衣服，五颜六色的，有几件不像是男式的，再看下去，发现有一件玫红色的内衣。我突然想到他们还和东赫的妈妈一起住，脸上一烫，很尴尬地低下头。

和妈妈一起住在首尔的时候，她从不把自己的衣服晾到外面，内衣尤其，但在这里，好像没什么人在乎隐私。

“醒了吗？”衣服堆里有人问。

两件条纹衬衫在我面前分了开来，中间露出罗渽民的脸。看到是我，他愣了愣，然后很快说，“我以为东赫会先醒的。”

他还在睡觉。我说。

罗渽民嗯了一声，蹲下身去，从盆里拎出一条湿淋淋的浴巾。他又换上了那件白色的无袖背心，领口很大，弯下腰的时候，我能一直看到他的小腹。

我还没睡醒，愣愣地盯着那里发呆，罗渽民站起身来，好像什么都没注意到的样子，叫我：“过来。”

我走过去，接过毛巾的另一角，和他一起拧干。有水溅到了我的脚背上。

地上还有两个高脸盆，里面全是衣服。罗渽民抖了抖毛巾，一边解释，“东赫的妈妈替人洗衣服，我也会帮一点忙。”

他的额发有点长了，抬起头的时候，发梢会扫到眼睛上，他就这样，眯着眼睛、把那块浴巾在绳子上展开。在阳光里，我发现他的头发已经有点褪色了，变成一种更灰的蓝，看起来毛绒绒的。

这次我被抓到了。罗渽民转过头，问我：怎么了？

我又看到了，他眼角的那个纹身，三点构成的小三角，嵌在他的皮肤上，周围还有点发红，好像一个很糟糕的伤口。他的额头上还有很多糟糕的伤口，洗掉血迹之后，已经没有昨天那么吓人了，只是几道小小的红痕。

渽民哥，我小声问，“你痛不痛？”

罗渽民的动作顿了一下。过了一会儿，他转过脸，冲我慢慢地露出一个笑。他的笑好甜，我站在那里，一下子就动不了了，好像连时间都停住了一样，一切都变得好安静好安静。在这种安静里，罗渽民朝我伸出手，好像是要来摸我的头发，或者是脸。

我看着他，看到他的指尖，湿漉漉的，被水泡得有点发皱了，一滴水沿着他的小臂滚下来，越来越小、越来越小，在手肘上面一点的地方消失了。

在快要碰到我的时候，罗渽民猛地抖了一下，突然把手抽回去了。

他重新弯下腰，在那个装满衣服的脸盆里挑挑拣拣，我也蹲下去帮忙，我们的手指碰在了一起，很没头没尾地，罗渽民咕哝了一句：“志晟也会担心我吗。”

时间还很早。我没有等东赫醒来，而是慢慢地往家走，昨天一夜没有回去，外婆不好说，但道英哥一定急疯了。

走过哥的杂货店，发现门居然开着，泰容哥也在，正蹲在门口，对着一盆小绿植出神。

泰容哥！我叫了他一声。他转过头来，看见是我，脸上绽放出好大一个笑。“志晟来了啊——昨天玩得怎么样？”

我愣了一下：什么？

泰容哥看我的表情，也很奇怪，“道英说你去朋友家里过夜了？”

我还在迷糊着。他已经迅速揭过了这个话题，冲我招招手，“志晟志晟，你快来帮我看一看，这一棵——我是不是浇了太多水了，它好像不太舒服的样子。”

凑近一看，才发现是道英哥很喜欢的那盆迷迭香，叶子边缘都皱起来了。我一点都不会养植物，但它已经死了这点还是不难看出来的。

我指了指靠近泥土的部分，“那个……好像烂掉了。”

这样啊，泰容哥叹了一口气，不说话了，托着下巴、看着那盆迷迭香发呆。我看了看他，又看了看空无一人的柜台，小声问：“道英哥在吗？”

嗯，在里面。泰容哥没精打采地说。

小心翼翼地走进去，道英哥就在货架后面呢，蹲在地上，一动不动，很认真地读着一瓶饮料的标签。但我知道他在发呆，道英哥发呆的时候就是这样的。

“……哥？”我小声说。

道英哥吓了一跳，抬起头，看到是我，一瞬间好像松了一口气，“你回来了啊。”

我还没弄清楚情况，莫名其妙地点头。道英哥从地上站了起来，就这么一瞬间，他的表情就严肃起来了。“昨天在东赫他们家过夜的？”

哥的学生主管模式。我一下子站直了，话也不敢说，只能继续点头。他又盯着我看了一会儿，一句话都不说，但是很吓人。

“怎么回事？”他又问。

我被他盯得脑袋都要短路，也不知道他在问什么，脑子和舌头开始打架，差一点就全盘托出，幸好最后一秒脑子赢了。我和道英哥说了公交车站里的那个男人，省略掉我和东赫为什么会在那里的部分。

道英哥居然被糊弄过去了，也不吓我了，盯着货架发呆，很若有所思的样子。过了好久，他才说，“那个地方……很危险，以后不要去了。”

我顿了顿，又问，那个纹身，是什么意思？

“哪个纹身？”

我伸出手，在空中点了三下，“就是差不多这样的，像个小三角形一样。”

道英哥看了我一眼，挑了挑眉，“你看到了？”

我想到昨天在东赫家门口听的墙角，罗渽民新打了这个纹身，哥一定也知道了。所以我嗯了一声，实话实说：“渽民哥有这个……那个拿着刀的人，他的脸上也有。”

道英哥顿了顿，把手上的饮料放了回去。

不好的意思。他说。

道英哥没有再问起罗渽民的事，罗渽民也没有再来过，生活就这样莫名其妙地继续了下去。一般中午店里的人都很少，东赫会趁着这个时候溜进来找我，有些时候罗渽民也在，但他们都没有背着包，也没有再进到里面去了。

为什么呢？

我不太敢去问罗渽民。自从他打了那个纹身之后，我们好像就不太一样了。他和我、还有东赫之间好像出现了一条裂缝，它没有随着时间的推移而变小，而是越来越大了。罗渽民不见的时候越来越多，有些时候，身上还会出现很莫名其妙的伤口，他的手指关节经常是青青紫紫的，像那一天围住我们的那群男孩子一样。

相反的是，我和李东赫的关系迅速地变得亲近起来。

东赫现在在一家中餐馆打工，因为还是未成年，没有正式的编制，只能有什么活就做什么，看起来每天都是累得要命的样子，整个人都是慢慢的，我说一句话，他要过好久才回。

“渽民让我不用去打工了，”东赫忧心忡忡地告诉我。“有些时候，他会带很多钱回来……我让他不要做了，但是他不听我的。”

我没有说话。隐隐约约地，我知道罗渽民在做什么，可能李东赫也是。但我不敢问，我怕如果我问，这一切就都会变成真的了。

“那道英哥那边呢？”我问。

不是我们不去了，东赫告诉我，是他不让我们去了。

道英哥？我有点意外。为什么？

东赫耸耸肩，不是很想回答的样子。

关于这个问题，我很快就知道答案了。

因为泰容哥。泰容哥没有变成消防员，他去当警察了。

时间快要到中午了吧，外面热得受不了，一个人也没有，我趴在柜台上发呆，都快要睡着了的时候，有人轻轻地在敲玻璃门。

我猛地坐起来，抬头一看：“泰容哥？”

嗯嗯，泰容哥笑眯眯地点头，又指了指自己的衣服，意思是快看。我这才发现，这么热的天，他还穿了一件白衬衫。

平常泰容哥都穿得很随便的，今天真的很反常。我又看向他，泰容哥歪了歪头：“下个星期我就要上岗了哦。”

泰容哥马上就要变成一个警察了。听到这个消息，我真的好长一串的问题：泰容哥到底知不知道？不知道的话，道英哥为什么不告诉他？知道的话，为什么泰容哥会去当警察呢？——道英哥呢？想问得受不了，但是又不敢问，堵在喉咙口，憋得难受死了。

泰容哥真的很兴奋的样子，拉着我，叽叽喳喳的：“来面试的是那个队长，姓徐吧，听说是外地来的，但是人真的很好诶，看到我以前的照片还和我开玩笑，说幸好看不太出来，当警察的话，有那种纹身就糟糕了……”

什么？我一下子坐了起来。现在我对这个词真的很敏感：“哥有纹身的吗？”

有的哦，泰容哥被我吓了一跳，不过还是很好脾气地说。

他撩起头发，让我看他的眼角。刚退伍回来的时候，泰容哥还是短发，现在已经长得快要遮住眉毛了，盖在额头上，也是软软的。

我凑过去看，果然，泰容哥的眼角边有一个小小的疤痕，就像一朵小花的花瓣一样，只是很浅，不凑近的话，几乎看不出来。

“小时候……嗯，像你那么大的时候纹的，后来就洗掉了。”

我想到罗渽民有点泛红的眼角：“洗纹身会不会有点痛？”

嗯，很痛。泰容哥很爽快地说。“流了好多血，还会肿起来，很难看的。所以志晟也是，没有想好之前不要纹哦。”

我想象了一下，打了个哆嗦，然后很用力地摇头。泰容哥笑了，突然有点感慨的样子：“那个时候还打了耳洞呢，”他指指左耳，“有四个。想不到吧？——但现在都已经长起来了。”

看着现在的泰容哥，我有点发愣，完全没有办法想象他打耳洞纹身的样子。

我突然有点好奇，问他：“那哥当时……纹的是什么？”

泰容哥有点不好意思：“不是很好看的啦。”

我眨了眨眼睛。他看了看我，顿了顿，说：“是个小三角。”

……什么？

喏。他伸出手，在空中点了三下，一二三，组成一个小小的等边三角形。“这样的小三角。”

**十**

咚的一声，有什么东西敲在了玻璃门上。

泰容哥上班去了，道英哥也不在。天气已经很热了，来店里的人也少了很多。绝大多数时候就只有我一个人在看店，也没有什么事情可干，就缩在柜台后面打游戏。

我还没来得及抬起头，又是“咚”一声，玻璃门都晃了一晃。

我走过去，把门拉开了，外面的热气一下子扑到了脸上。罗渽民靠在对面的墙上、笑眯眯地看着我：“志晟啊。”

真的有好久没看到他了。我眨了眨眼睛，不知道什么时候，他头发上的蓝色已经褪得差不多了，看上去有点灰不溜秋的。

道英哥在吗？他问。但好像没有要听我回答的意思，手还揣在口袋里，慢吞吞地蹭了进来。一进门，他首先瞄准冰柜，伸手就要去掀上面的棉被，我赶紧叫住他：“那个——”

罗渽民动作流畅地收回手，朝我一个很标准的笑容：怎么了？

没什么，我挠了挠头，“你要买什么吗？”

“嗯……”罗渽民打量了一圈四周，最后，他的目光在我身后停了下来。

我心中顿时升起了一股很不好的预感。

我想喝酒，罗渽民说。

果然。

我突然发现我都不知道他几岁，比我大一点吧，十六——或者十七？应该和东赫哥差不多大，前段时间东赫哥才刚刚十七岁，所以说罗渽民成年了也不太像。

那个……，我有点犹豫，“买酒的话，要看证件的。”

之前也碰到这种事情，结账的时候才说没有证件，有些人会一个劲地道歉说不好意思，有些人就很无所谓的样子，也有些人比较凶，会看着我冷笑，说“我看着难道不像成年了的吗”。

但没有一个人像罗渽民这样的。

罗渽民突然朝我靠了过来。我吓了一跳，下意识地往后缩，背一下子碰到了墙上。没有地方逃了，但他还在靠近，整个人都快趴到柜台上了，我几乎能感觉到他呼出来的热气。更可怕的是他还在盯着我，嘟着嘴，一副快要哭出来的样子。

被他这么看着，我的冷汗都要出来了，他还捏着嗓子：志晟啊——

我说话都快结巴了：“那、那个……”

倒数第三排右边第五个，罗渽民退开一点，笑眯眯地说。

“但是道英哥——”

他要是问了，你就说是我拿的。他说。

我扶了一把身后的架子，这才站稳了，在那里胆战心惊地数瓶子。倒数第三排右边第五个，幸好罗渽民要的是瓶果酒，梨子味的，很便宜。我已经打定主意不告诉道英哥了，正好还剩下一点零花钱，补到帐上的话，应该没有人会发现。

拿了一瓶，刚要转身，听到后面罗渽民的声音：“再拿一瓶——要桃子味的。”

我心下一横，想着拿一瓶是拿，两瓶也是，索性拿了两瓶出来，想放到柜台上，罗渽民却是一把抓住我空着的手，把我从柜台后面拉了出来：“走吧？”

诶？

又没有人会发现，他笑了，——走吧？

我把卷帘门拉了下来，罗渽民就在一边看，很安静的样子。锁好了门，我转过身：“好了。”

不知道为什么，我的心跳得有点快，连说话的时候都有一点抖。

说起来可能有点无趣，到前一刻为止，乖小孩朴志晟还从来没有翘过课，没有逃过学，连过山车都没坐过，更别说瞒着别人偷东西——帮忙偷东西也算，就这么规规矩矩、普普通通地长大了，辰乐都老是说我没意思。

在遇到东赫和渽民前，我还从来没有想过，原来这个世界上还有这么多我能做的事情。

不像李东赫，罗渽民走路的时候很安静，只是他今天的步子很快，好像要跳起来一样，走着走着就到前面去了，我得时不时地小跑几步才能跟上他。

经过一户人家的时候，看到门口摆着洗了一半的草莓，还有一把小凳子。可能是洗了一半有事，进门去了，草莓还放在门口，好大的一盆，都浸在水里，亮晶晶的。我多看了一眼，就听到罗渽民问我：“想吃草莓吗？”

啊？我一愣。“想，但是……”

紧接着，我看到他弯下腰，开始在那个水盆里挑挑拣拣。

我吓了一跳：“这样不太好吧？”

罗渽民笑了一声，抬起头，头发都遮住眼睛了，他随随便便地甩了甩，抬起手，把第一颗草莓喂给我。

都送到嘴边了，不吃好像也不太行，但也不好意思全吃掉，不知道怎么想的，就着他的手咬了一小口。他很自然地收回手，把剩下一半吃掉了。

我心中都是做坏事的忐忑，都没觉得有哪里不太对。第一口是我先吃的，这下我们就成了共犯，被抓住了谁都逃不掉。我就站在门口替他望风，有草莓凑到嘴边了就咬一口。

这样煎熬地过了好一会儿，罗渽民终于站起来，甩干手上的水：“走了。”

我也不知道这是要往哪里去，但我没问。一开始，街道两边还有零零散散的住户，渐渐地走偏了，只剩下墙，墙后面是倒塌的楼房，碎石头堆得很高。我听泰容哥说过，这一块本来说要建一个小别墅区，中间还要有公园，政府派人来把房子炸掉了，但不知道为什么，炸掉之后，工程队就解散了，没有别墅，也没有公园。没有人再来过。

拐过一个弯，边上就是一段矮墙，罗渽民啊了一声，转过身，对我眨眨眼。

我还没反应过来，他从我手里把酒瓶接了过去，在墙上一磕，不知道怎么地酒瓶就开了，瓶盖直直地飞了出来，差点打到我的头。

他顺手把梨子味的递给我，我看了看，刚想说可不可以换成桃子的，罗渽民已经对着瓶口灌了一口。

我知道罗渽民有什么话想说。带我到这里来，总不是只为了在墙上开个瓶盖的，但他也不说话，只是靠在墙上喝酒，桃子味的苹果酒很香，站在离他两三步远的地方都能闻到那种甜味。

我不说话了，抱着瓶子小口小口地喝，喝饮料没有吸管，总觉得有一点点奇怪。更奇怪的是这种安静，我偷偷地去看罗渽民的侧脸，他的下颌线很漂亮，看着看着，就觉得身上有点发热。

我把玻璃瓶贴到脸上，罗渽民看到就笑了，问我：“不怎么喝酒吗？”

其实还喝得挺多的，但我不好意思说，只能乖巧地点点头。

他笑了笑，又不说话了，我只好打破沉默。

那天，我看着他，我第一次来的那天，你还记得吗？

嗯？

罗渽民微微地朝我侧过脸，眼睛还看着前面。我不知道他有印象没有，试着补充：“就是下了好大的雨的那天，我看到你在……”

我记得。罗渽民说。

他转头看向我，眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上也稍微有一点红，不知道是不是酒精的原因。

“是道英哥送你来的吧？”

我点点头。

“那天……雨好大，原来是要去道英哥的店里的，看到你在他的车上，我还在想是谁，就追过去了，”罗渽民理了理刘海，轻描淡写地说。

我想到那天的雨，下得那么大，他是怎么追上来的？

他突然笑了，问我：“有吓到你吗？”

没有。我说。

罗渽民轻轻地呼出一口气，空气中都是好香好香的桃子味，我想到东赫背包里的糖球，想到罗渽民在柜台上拆的那块巧克力，被我捏得快化了，黏糊糊地贴在包装纸上——他是不是好喜欢这种甜甜的东西？

“那个时候我就在想了，”罗渽民说，“要怎么才能认识你呢？”

我一愣。

手上一热，就感觉手腕被抓住了，罗渽民牵住了我的手指，然后轻轻地捏了捏。

志晟，他说，你能不能帮我一件事？只要一件事，一件事就好。

杂货店的后间，我和东赫总是进去的地方，你有去过吗？

后间本来是车库，现在改成了洗手间，还有个休息室，放着道英哥的电脑什么的。剩下一半就是仓库，堆着乱七八糟的饮料什么的。还有个小门，平常是锁起来的，外面是个垃圾场，道英哥的车平常也停在那里，每次进完货，我们都是从那里下车的。

道英哥的办公桌，左下角的第三个柜子，他不在的时候总是锁上的那个。

不要拿叶子，也不要碰密封袋里的粉，找到那种罐装的、浅黄色的小石头，只要一点点——几颗，就够了。

这些石头，我问，它们值多少钱？

罗渽民沉默了一会儿。就在我以为他不会告诉我了的时候，他吸了一口气，尾音有一点点发颤。

一克，罗渽民轻声说，就是十二万韩元。

我猛地转过身：“你怎——”

手背敲到了什么东西，紧接着，罗渽民闷哼了一声，一下子弯下了腰去。我吓了一跳，赶紧去拉他。他的衬衣很宽松，拉扯的时候，我不小心看到了他的后腰，上面全是青紫色的淤痕，还有一些已经发黄了，看起来很可怕。

罗渽民立刻按住了衣服的下摆，表情很慌乱：“志晟，我……”

我连话都说不出来了，只是看着他。罗渽民也看着我，刚才他的脸还有点发红，现在连一点血色都没有了，苍白得很吓人。

志晟，他的嘴唇抖得很厉害，你不要告诉东赫，好不好？

**十一**

我做了好大一个噩梦，梦到车站里那个拿着刀的人又来了，这次东赫不在，只有我孤零零的一个人。他用刀对着我的脸，恶狠狠地问：东营在哪里？我吓得不停地往后退，没有站稳，一下子掉了下去，砰地一下，摔在水泥地上，全身上下都痛得要命，怎么也爬不起来。

迷迷糊糊的时候，看到街角有一群男孩，他们把一个人围在中间打，我看不到那是谁，连呻吟声都没有，只有沉闷的、脚尖踢在肉上的声音。

有血流过来了。血，沿着水泥地坑坑洼洼的纹路流过来，颜色很深，很稠，流得好慢，但一直流到我的眼前。好多血。

他痛不痛？

那群人散了开来，我还躺在地上，转过头，就看到了被他们围在中间的那个人。灰蓝色的头发散在地上，上面全是血，中间露出来一点很苍白的皮肤，皮肤上面是纹身，三个小黑点，组成一个三角形。

罗渽民。

顺利的话，道英哥说，月底的时候就要关店了。

我吓了一跳，立刻坐直身子：“然后呢？”

道英哥笑了笑，很少见地，他有点不好意思起来：“然后会去读书。”

这个消息好突然，但我也好替道英哥高兴。我想起泰容哥说过的，他们上学的那时候，道英哥成绩很好来着，不知道为什么没有再继续读下去。

这有什么嘛。东赫来找我的时候听说了，倒是一点也不意外的样子：“你看不出来吗？”

我一愣。“看不出来什么？”

喏。东赫朝着外面努嘴。我看向拉门外面，泰容哥刚下班，也在外面，有一句没一句地和道英哥说话，脸上全是笑。道英哥冲他招招手，泰容哥就凑过去，两个人站在冰柜前面看了好久，然后道英哥拿了一根香草味的，泰容哥拿了一根巧克力味的。

我呆呆地看了一会儿，转过头，东赫正在朝我挤眉弄眼，表情很有趣。

玻璃门响了两声，是泰容哥在问：“要不要吃冰激凌？”隔着玻璃，他的声音听起来瓮声瓮气的。

我还没说话，东赫已经蹿出去了，还能听到他在问有没有那种三色的果汁棒冰，很挑剔的样子。

我走到外面。太阳快要落山了，街道是一种很漂亮的金色，我们站在店门口，很安静地吃着冰激凌，有人开始做晚饭了，空气里都是炒蒜的香味。

东赫用手肘戳了戳我，问：“要不要一起回去？——今天晚上渽民做饭吃。”

道英哥已经吃完了，刚要进门，正好听到我们的悄悄话：“已经想着晚饭了？”

我还有点不好意思，李东赫倒是很一本正经的样子：“真的，饿死了。”

泰容哥也笑了。“饿的话就先回去吧？”

我们走出两步，突然，东赫回过头，冲着泰容哥大喊：“泰容哥！”

泰容哥吓了一跳，抬起头来，立刻被太阳光照得眯起眼睛。他用拿着冰激凌的手挡在眼睛上，另一只手朝我们挥了挥，冰激凌都快化了，他的手指上沾了糖水，看上去也亮晶晶的。

东赫扯着嗓子喊：“你和道英哥——是不是——在谈恋爱！”

我一愣。泰容哥也一愣，慢慢地，他的脸就红了。

有人咳嗽了一声。我转过头，是道英哥，他手上拿着两张餐巾纸，冲着东赫挑眉毛。东赫哎哟一声拔腿就跑，我赶紧追上去，后面传来泰容哥有点慌乱的笑声。

东赫的妈妈不在，罗渽民在做饭，看到我们，只嗯了一声，抬手去柜子里拿一袋好大的面粉。东赫赶紧凑上去，被他躲了一下：“出去——别添乱。”

哦。李东赫摸摸鼻子，很委屈的样子，发现我在看，瞪了一眼：看什么看？

我们走到院子外面，对面是一排联起来的小平房，三层楼高，没什么人住的样子。边上还有消防梯，一直通到楼顶，原先的颜色已经看不出来了。

东赫问我：“要不要上去看看？”他的小情绪来得快去得也快，还没多久呢，已经消散得一干二净了。

我们爬上屋顶，废弃的消防梯在脚下吱呀吱呀的，有一点吓人。我紧紧地抓着栏杆，抬起头问东赫：“真的、真的不会掉下去吗？”

东赫看了我一眼，然后抓住扶手，在原地蹦了一下。

整个梯子剧烈地摇晃起来，我吓得心脏都要停跳了，趴在栏杆上不敢动。回过神来的时候，东赫已经爬到屋顶上去了，探出一个头，冲我喊：“怎么这么胆小啊朴志晟？”

好不容易爬到顶上，才发现刚刚出了一身汗，被风一吹，稍微感觉有点冷。我缩了缩脖子，就听见东赫问：“很漂亮吧？”

我顺着他的目光看过去。

夏天之后天都黑得很快，从店里出来的时候还有很漂亮的夕阳，现在，天已经完全黑下去了。

一片黑暗里，只有马路孤零零地向远方延伸着，两侧是橘黄色的路灯，路灯的上面，夜空是一种很浓重的黑色。

好像已经很久没有想到首尔了，这个时候又突然想起来。首尔很少有这么安静的晚上。那些写字楼，汉江边上的，会整夜整夜地亮着灯，里面的所有人都已经下班回家了，但它们还亮着灯，亮晶晶的，倒影很漂亮。

我有一点出神，过了一会儿，才说，“嗯。和白天……很不一样。”

白天很吵。夫妻们在屋里吵架，窗户开着，里面传来不锈钢碗调到地上的声音。阿婆们平常都没事情做，就坐在台阶上，剥着豆子，慢吞吞地用方言聊天。巷子里有小孩子撕心裂肺地哭，大孩子们在唱歌，警笛从轻到重、再变轻，不知道谁家养的狗会一直叫。但晚上很安静，出奇地安静，好像整片街区都被笼罩在灯光下面，朦朦胧胧的。

这个镇子也吃了药，迷迷糊糊的，快要睡着了。

我猛地打了个哆嗦。

有引擎的轰鸣声。一辆卡车沿着马路驶向远方。

我看着那辆卡车，东赫也是，直到它逐渐在视野里消失。东赫轻轻地叹了一口气，“我也喜欢这里的晚上。就像白天玩累了，现在在休息一样，好像是到家了……那种感觉。”

他的语气很奇怪，我转过头，然后，在很微弱的灯光下，我看到了他的脸。

在我的记忆里面，好像东赫永远是开开心心的，像会发光的小太阳一样，不会有垂头丧气的时候。

我想起小时候怎么也想不通的那个问题：太阳下山之后，它去了哪里呢？

志晟，东赫小声说，我真的好担心渽民啊。

我想到罗渽民让我做的那件事，心里一跳，小声问：“怎么了？”

东赫摇摇头。

我们沉默了一会儿。东赫又开口：“道英哥……”

他很少有这样话说一半、吞吞吐吐的时候。不知道为什么，我反而更加不安了，挪了挪屁股，就听到东赫深呼吸了一下，好像下定了决心似的。

我和渽民，他说，是道英哥养大的。

“我听说……原本道英哥能上法学院的。那个时候，所有人都觉得哥能考上首尔的学校。”

东赫揉了揉鼻子，“我以前总是不好好读书嘛，我妈妈总是拿道英哥说我，说他差一点就去读大学了。那时候……其实现在也是啦，觉得读书没什么用，认识的人都和我们……嗯，和我还有渽民一样，好久前就没在读书了。虽然过得不是很好，但也能过下去，没想过还能有不一样的日子过。”

“但志晟不一样嘛。认识你之后，就觉得……原来还这个镇子外面还有世界啊，还有首尔，感觉还挺不一样的。”

我没有说话。本来就不太擅长说话，也不太擅长这样聊天，突然听到这样的真心话，有点不知道说什么。

过了一会儿，东赫吐出一口气，我悄悄地看了他一眼，好像也没有刚刚那么难过了。

我想起他刚刚说的那句话：“你们是被……道英哥养大的？”

嗯。东赫点点头。“蛮小的时候就在帮道英哥送东西了吧，我妈妈的工资没办法养活我们三个人，还是多亏道英哥了。”顿了顿，他又补充，“我们帮他赚了不少钱来着，一般不会抓小孩子的。”

这算是好事吗？我想到第一天看到的罗渽民，想到他们两个躺在床上的样子，想到那个装着白色小药片的密封袋。这件事情好复杂，我相信道英哥是好的，我希望道英哥是好的……但我也不知道。

东赫又问：你呢？

……诶？

他理直气壮：我都说了，你不应该讲一讲你的事情吗。

“……”我有些不知所措，一时间不知道该从哪里说起。我的生活不像他们，其实没什么好说的，规规矩矩地读书长大，来到这里只是个意外，回到首尔之后，还要继续读书长大。

“我……我妈妈是这里的人，十几岁的时候离家出走了，然后就到了首尔、有了我……我没有见过我爸爸——差不多就这样？”

李东赫沉默了一会儿，小声地说：“我也没有见过我的爸爸。”

我的心里酸酸胀胀的，好像被什么东西充满了，也不是难过，就是被充满了。我伸出手，轻轻碰了碰东赫的指尖，东赫反握住我的手，我们的十指紧紧地握在一起，掌心都是湿漉漉的汗。

志晟，他轻声说，有一件事，我觉得你应该——

嘎吱一声。

我把头探到外面，看到罗渽民站在屋檐下，一边解围裙一边四处打量。他也看到我们了，抬起头，冲我们招了招手。

可以吃饭了。

晚饭是辣炒年糕，做的很简单，但很好吃，东赫的妈妈也不在，就只有我们三个。看到罗渽民，我还有点小小的尴尬，他倒是什么事情都没发生一样，和东赫你一句我一句的聊天。一顿饭下来，李东赫的话就没停过，最后，罗渽民踢踢他：洗碗。

东赫一愣：“为什么是我？”

“因为我做了饭。”

东赫转头看我，意思是这家伙不也没做饭吗。我已经吃得有点晕了，刚站起来，下意识地答应：“那就我——”

不行，让他洗。罗渽民一把抓住我的袖子，把我拉到门外去了。后面传来东赫气急败坏的声音。

罗渽民拉起自己的T恤闻了闻，低声抱怨：“全是辣酱味。”

……有吗？

有。他的眉头皱得很紧，又凑过来闻了闻我的胸口：“志晟也有。”

我还没反应过来，他已经退远了，什么也没发生的样子往屋子里走。我下意识地跟过去，他关门的时候看到我，笑了：“我换衣服，你也要跟过来啊？”

啊？不是……

他又笑了一下。砰地一声，把门在我眼前摔上了。我站在门口，想了想，又把衣服领口拉起来闻了闻。

东赫洗完碗出来，正好看到我，很好笑地问我在干嘛，我摇摇头，他也没有追问，伸手去推卧室的门。我刚想说罗渽民正在换衣服，他已经把门打开了。

里面开着灯，在院子里能看得很清楚。罗渽民正伸手去拿衣服，没穿上衣，腰线很漂亮，看得我有点出神。东赫凑过去，把下巴搁在他肩上，大拇指有意无意地伸到了裤子的松紧带里面。

他们两个小声地说着话，一点都没注意到我的样子。我有点不好意思，刚想转过身，却看到东赫侧过头，把脸贴到了罗渽民的肩膀上。

这下我们两个对视了，李东赫冲我笑了一下。

门又合上了。

**十二**

“志晟要走了吗？”

李东赫走出来的时候我已经把外套穿上了，坐在院子里发呆。听见他说话，我点点头：“再一会儿就回去了。”

别走啊。东赫在我身边坐下来，用膝盖撞了撞我的膝盖，“渽民有好玩的。”

我刚想问：什么好玩的？转念一想，还能有什么好玩的？

李东赫很快揭过话题，和我有一搭没一搭地聊天，大概过了十几分钟吧，罗渽民还没出来。

我问他：“渽民哥呢？”

门响了一声，我们都转过脸去，罗渽民就站在那边，两手环着胸。他脸上没什么表情，就只是看着我们，有点凶的样子。

东赫耸耸肩：“他吃完饭就这样，特别容易犯困。”

好像听见我们的悄悄话一样，罗渽民笑了一下，眼神还是虚的。他也不过来，就在卧室门口坐下来，把头靠在门框上，安安静静的，像个洋娃娃一样。

东赫冲我眨眨眼睛，然后跑过去，挤到了他身边。门槛本来就窄，两个人坐不下，罗渽民被挤得歪到了一边，立即不高兴了，屁股还没动呢，嘴巴倒是先翘起来了。东赫笑眯眯地说了句什么，他的脸色才好一点，冲我招招手：志晟？

坐不下喽。东赫在一边说风凉话。

我走过去，罗渽民冲我伸出两只手，我不明所以，但还是抓住了，他就拉着我朝后倒在地板上。我脑袋差点磕到门框，在地上撑了一把才没摔到他身上。罗渽民还很不满的样子，一把把我拉到他胸口，摸狗似的揉我头发。

李东赫还在边上笑，啪嗒两声踢掉拖鞋，从门框里滑出来，光着脚跪在地板上。罗渽民一只手还在揪我耳朵，另一只手去抓东赫，东赫就弯下腰来，在他嘴角舔了一下。

我都能听到他嘴巴里的水声，吓得整个人都僵住了，晚上也没人喝酒啊，这两个人怎么已经开始疯疯癫癫的了。

罗渽民说：“我好困。”

我以为东赫会说“困就睡一觉”这种，没想到他应了一声，跑到床头柜里去拿了一管什么东西出来。

罗渽民松开我，从地板上坐起来，我又差点磕到门框，被东赫拉了一把才没滚下去。

这下，我看清了他手上的那根小管子，白色的粉末，不知道是什么东西，我还记着东赫上次的“不知道所以才吃”，很聪明地没有问出口。

他们两个四处打量了一下，最后眼神一起落在我身上。我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，忍不住往后缩了缩。

志晟，过来。李东赫低声说。

罗渽民把头靠在他的肩上，他们两个头碰着头，像一对亲密无间的恋人。我深呼吸了一下，从地上爬起来，然后向他们走过去。

我看着眼前那几条白线，脑袋有一瞬间的空白。

上一次是东赫给我的小药片。生病也会吃药，维生素片也是这样的小药片。但这条白线不一样。从来没有像现在这样清醒过，我是真正地在做坏事，我知道的，只要一踏出去，就没有办法回来了。

东赫在桌子上拉了三条半白线，他倒了好多——真的要这么多吗？但他的手势很熟练，都没有抖。罗渽民坐在一边，还用手来拍他拿着管子的手腕。

又有好大一团白粉掉了出来。我在一边看着，连胃都绞紧了，咽口水的时候，喉咙里有一种奇怪的酸味。

“东、东赫，渽民……”我说，我的舌头有一瞬间的打结，“我觉得还是……”

话还没说完，罗渽民凑过来，从背后抱住了我的腰。他的头发蹭着我的脸，毛绒绒的，不痒，而是几乎有点疼。

志晟，他把手掌贴到我的胸口上。志晟的心跳好快。

我张了张嘴，什么话都没有说。那一边，东赫已经倒完了，他把玻璃管的盖子合上，又放回床头柜里。

罗渽民用气声问我：“志晟要先试一试吗？”

我知道他在盯着我，但我看不到他，我的侧脸开始发烫了，耳朵也是。罗渽民笑了一下，松开我，从桌子底下摸出一张小纸片来，卷成一个小管。

啪。

我眨了眨眼睛，还没有看清，房间里已经黑了，只有窗户外面透过来一点光。是东赫关的灯。

借着那点微弱的光线，我看清了罗渽民的动作。

奇怪的是，比起看到，好像是听到的，我听到很急促的抽气声，然后是一串很模糊的嘟囔，罗渽民揉着鼻子从桌子上抬起头来，把那个小纸卷递给我。

桌子上只剩下两条线了。

我弯下腰，学着罗渽民的样子，用手捏着纸卷凑到鼻子前面，另一只手堵住了一只鼻孔。吸气。

很奇怪的感觉。像是吃饭的时候不小心打了个喷嚏，米饭嵌在气管里的那种感觉，鼻子里有点酸酸胀胀的，想打喷嚏，但是怎么也打不出来。

我看向罗渽民。他轻轻地啊了一声，伸出手，在我的鼻子下面抹了一下。

我不知道他在干什么，也伸手抹了一下，低头一看，指尖都是红色。

是血。

我用力地闭上眼，感觉脑袋有点发晕，还有点恶心。想吐，但也吐不出来。

怎么了？我听见东赫问。他的声音有点忽近忽远的。晕血了吗？

罗渽民小声地说了一句什么。然后，有人凑过来，用纸巾把我的脸和手指都擦干净了。

我吸吸鼻子。那种奇怪的感觉已经快不见了，也没有闻到血腥味，就好像刚刚什么都没有发生过一样。

药效真的来得很快。

还是那种感觉，外面的一切都慢了下来，但上一次是……被包在一团雾气里的感觉，外面的什么都看不见，也听不见。这一次……这一次不一样，我能听得更清楚了。我听到桌子被移动的声音，罗渽民小声地问“你确定吗”，纸巾掉进垃圾桶里，塑料袋吱呀作响。所有的感官都变得敏锐起来，好像除了我之外，一切都变慢了。

这个时候，有人抓住了我的手。

我低下头，指甲圆圆的，是东赫，东赫的手。只要看手我就能认出李东赫了，我好高兴地抬起头冲他笑。东赫也冲我笑，轻轻地拉着我走到房间的另一端。

走路起来有点头重脚轻的，地板也软绵绵的，明明踩下去了，却好像没有碰到一样。

东赫按着我的肩，我站不住，一下子倒了下去。但和预想中的触感不一样，我没有摔在地上，屁股下面是软软的。我用手摸了摸，才发现自己是在床上。

东赫也躺到了我的边上，伸手解开解开了我的衬衣扣子。

我不知道他要干什么，小声问：“……东赫？”

感觉怎么样？东赫问。

嗯……有点想吐。我说。

罗渽民吸了一口气：“别吐在床上。”

我……我也不知道？我有点不确定地用舌尖抵住上颚。

东赫笑了：“你不想吐的。”

我眨了眨眼睛，奇怪的是，他一说，那种恶心的感觉就消失了，取而代之的是兴奋感，心脏在胸腔里跳得很快，我都有点担心它会不会突然停下来了。

右边的床垫突然塌下去了。我转过头，看到罗渽民也躺到床上来了。他侧着身，往我这里缩了缩，鼻尖蹭到了我的胳膊。这一蹭我才发现，不知道什么时候，我的上衣已经不见了。

我盯着自己的肚子看了一会儿。罗渽民把我的脸扳向他，嘴唇贴着我的嘴唇，轻轻地舔了一下，才开口。“会很舒服的。”

好像是为了证明他说的话一样，东赫也凑了过来，吻我的后颈和肩膀。他没有骗我，真的很舒服，有点痒，但很舒服，很……暖和。

这种暖洋洋的感觉从我的肩膀往下，沿着脊椎，再往下，爬到脚尖。我赶紧小腹也变得暖洋洋的了，裤子套在腰上，不知道怎么的，就变得很不舒服。

我挪了挪屁股，正好蹭到什么软软的东西，可能是东赫的大腿，我吓了一跳，往前一靠，却贴到了罗渽民的身上。

他笑了一声，捧着我的脸，声音很低：“想要吗？”

我看着他。他的头发很长了，但遮不住他的眼睛，很亮很亮的眼睛，还有点湿漉漉的。他的脸颊上是很不正常的粉红色。

理论上说，面前这两个人肯定知道自己在犯法——但他们也没有成年，未成年和未成年应该怎么算，我也不知道。

不知道所以没有关系。感觉很好的话就没有关系。

我诚实地说：“想要。”

李东赫还逗我：要谁？

我脸都快烧起来了，闭上眼睛，小声说：“想、想要东赫，也想要渽民。”

志晟好贪心，罗渽民抱怨。

东赫问他：“那渽民喜欢吗？”

罗渽民没回答，而是伸手过来，把我的裤子解开了。

罗渽民骑在我身上亲我，边亲还边蹭，蹭得我头皮发麻，下身也硬得发痛。但我没空想这个，他的手指抓着我的肩膀，指甲狠狠地嵌进肉里，痛得我一个劲地吸气。我想拉开他，但他亲得很紧，我有点透不过来气，拉他的手也没什么力气。

他接吻就是这样，黏黏糊糊的，但又凶得要命。我看过他和李东赫接吻，知道他们并不这样。可我不知道怎么吻他，只能被他这样吻。

就在这个时候，罗渽民在我嘴巴里闷哼了一声，一下子亲不下去了，把头凑到我的颈窝里，小口小口地喘气。

我眨了眨眼睛，突然想到：东赫呢？

然后，有什么东西滴到了我的大腿上。湿的，还很凉。

我转开脸，看到李东赫跪在那里，腿边是一管白色的东西。我看了看东赫，又看了看那个塑料管。他好像知道了我的意思一样，拉过我的手，把润滑剂挤到我的中指和无名指上。

我张开手指，又合拢，润滑剂很湿，黏糊糊的，有点不舒服。

李东赫拉着我的手往罗渽民的身后探，我看不到，但能摸到东赫的手背，手背上是关节小小的突起。罗渽民趴在我身上，一直在发抖，眼睛闭得很紧，我看了看他，又去看东赫。

他吃得下，东赫说。

沿着东赫的手指慢慢地往里探，里面很热，紧紧地缠着我的手指。我感觉和他们好近好近，从没有一刻和他们这么近过。我的指腹擦过东赫的手指，关节上皱起的皮肤，他剪得短短的指甲，最后再是指尖。

我试着再往前探了探。罗渽民呜了一声，用手捂住了嘴。东赫冲我抬了抬下巴，我没明白，但还是拽开了他的手。

罗渽民撑起身体，很不可置信地望着我，好像遭受了好大一场背叛，我有点不好意思，但他嘴上没了挡着的，一下下喘得很好听，那点不好意思很快就消失了。

东赫抽出手来，又把我的手指也拉出来了，都不用干什么，罗渽民扯下我的内裤，自己坐上去了。

他里面还是很紧，卡得我有点难受，罗渽民估计也难受，抓着我的肩膀动了两下就不动了，躺到床上，掰着自己的腿看我，房间里很暗，但他穴口是湿的，有一点很微弱的亮光。我看得一下子有点呆住了，东赫从背后推了我一下，我就落到他的身上，重新进到他里面。

这下不难受了，反而很热，不是身体热，是脑袋，有点晕晕乎乎的，像做梦一样，没什么真实的感觉，只知道一个劲地往里面顶，一点累都不觉得，好像有用不完的力气一样。

罗渽民被我顶得一晃一晃，还要伸手去抓东赫，嘴里断断续续地喊：东、东赫，东赫哥……

还说我，最贪心的应该是他才对。

李东赫伸手去摸他的嘴唇，很用力，按得都发白了。罗渽民很配合地张开嘴，口水从他的嘴角流了下来，整个下巴都是湿的，他看起来不是很清醒的样子，眼睛半眯着，睫毛一个劲地颤。他刚刚吸了一行半，比我们都多，可能是药物在他身体里起作用，他里面烫得很吓人。

我又转头去看东赫。他好像在出神，又似乎很专注的样子，已经往罗渽民的嘴巴里塞了四根手指了，还在不停地往下压，罗渽民被他弄得眼泪汪汪的，一下子咳嗽起来。

李东赫真的很坏，都没等他的呼吸平稳下来，就猛地抽回手指，换成了自己的阴茎。这一下估计顶到喉咙口了，罗渽民惊叫了一下，整个人都绷紧了。

我又顶了两下，从他身体里滑出来，心跳很快，也很响。我看不到罗渽民的脸了，但能看到东赫的后背，黑暗里他腰背的弧线很漂亮，还有什么东西在闪。我伸手去摸，才发现是精液。

罗渽民被我操射了。

我的手指沾着湿漉漉的液体往下滑，一直滑到东赫的股间。他的屁股看起来软软的，摸起来也是，滑滑的，很好捏。

我的手已经干了，所以我去抓东赫的手，他的手指倒还很湿，被我抓着往他的股缝里滑，不费什么力气就进去了一个指节。

他用一只手撑着床，稍微塌了一点腰，另一只手插在屁股里面，我顺着他的手指往里滑，也塞进去一根。里面果然很热，也很湿。

东赫嘟囔了一声，好像是够了的意思，我立刻不敢动了。他一边操罗渽民的嘴巴，一边在我们的手指上操着自己，动作越来越快，直到他低低叫了一声，往后一靠，射在罗渽民脸上了。

东赫滚到床上，气喘吁吁的，罗渽民倒是很安静，像个洋娃娃一样，眨着眼睛看我，睫毛翘翘软软的。李东赫果真好坏，弄得他满脸全是，额头上一块，眼下一块，嘴唇上也有，但他也不叫，就那么静静地躺着，看得我心中几乎生出一种负罪感。

李东赫又凑过来，把他脸上的精液刮掉，又把手指放在渽民半开的嘴唇上。罗渽民可能还没回过神来，小猫一样，好娇气地伸出舌头舔了舔，尝出味道了，嘟着嘴巴别过头去。东赫又把手伸给我，我愣了一下，他就直接塞进我嘴里了，在我嘴里转了半圈，都蹭在我的舌头上。

怪不得罗渽民不要。

可能是表情太糟糕了，他笑了一下，凑过来亲我，他的嘴巴还是甜的，香香软软，亲着亲着，我就决定原谅他了。

李东赫退开了一点，轻轻地摸着我的脸，又低下头去看罗渽民。罗渽民眨了眨眼睛，显然还没有回过神来，很迷茫地望向他。

东赫问他：你开心吗，渽民？

嗯……？

我很开心。李东赫凑了上去，在他的嘴角吻了一下，“因为东赫的渽民，变成东赫和志晟的渽民了。”

罗渽民也笑了，不知道是因为东赫的话，还是那个很轻很轻的吻。他抬起手贴在东赫的手背上，然后转头看向我。

我突然知道自己要做什么了。我也伸出手，盖上他们的手，是我的手真的很大，还是他们看起来很小，我可以把他们的手都抓住，握在手心里。

真好。罗渽民说。他闭上了眼睛，发出一声很满足的叹息。

**十三**

我妈妈来电话了。

她说她还有两个星期就能出院，本来是要来接我的，但上次之后她的驾照被吊销了，只能拜托道英哥倒是很再送我一趟。

我也觉得好不可思议，原来我已经在这里呆了快三个月了。时间好像一眨眼就过去了，好快，但又好复杂好复杂，这两个多月发生的事情，好像比我之前的人生中发生的还要多。想到首尔，想到学校，辰乐家的花园，我们躺在沙发上看电影……已经感觉像是很久很久前的事情了。

也不知道这是什么感觉，好像我变了，也好像我周围的人变了，就在我来到这里的两个月间，泰容哥退伍回来了，道英哥要把开了好多年的店关掉去读书，还有……还有东赫和渽民，他们有没有变？

我还没有告诉他们我要走了。我们都知道的，暑假结束我就要回首尔去，但是真的到了这个时候，还是觉得好困难。

我望向玻璃门外。天气阴沉沉的，好像要下雨了。

就在这个时候，后间里的电话响了。

店里是装了电话的，是那种老式的座机，听筒上连着长长的线圈的那种。现在已经没什么人打座机了，我来的这几个月里，它一次都没有响过。但不知道为什么，道英哥没有把它丢掉，而是一直放在仓库里，在他的电脑旁边。

我朝外面望了一眼，没有人，于是我迅速地跑到后面接起电话：“喂？”

没有人说话。

我愣了一下，把听筒凑近耳朵。电话质量很差，听到的都是滋滋的电流声，但没有人说话，那头一点声音也没有。

有人吗？我又问了一遍。

突然之间，通话结束的铃声在我耳边响了起来，我吓了一跳，差点没把话筒甩出去。

挂掉之后好久，我还在想这个奇怪的来电。有人打错了也说不定。但不知道为什么，我心中有一种很不好的预感，很多画面在我眼前闪过：104街的那些男孩子，他们和泰容哥一样的纹身，还有那个男人，那个拿着刀，问我“东营在哪里”的那个男人。

道英哥在做很危险的事情。他不让我知道，可我好担心。

更害怕的是，我不知道这些会不会和我有关。

我摊开手，看向自己的掌心，皮肤很干，手指上还沾了一层薄薄的灰，应该是座机话筒上的。

我做了坏事。

道英哥的柜子，左下角第三个抽屉，哥不在的时候，总是会把它锁上。

但是他在的时候，它是开着的。

罗渽民说的那种小石头，我看到了，淡黄色的、一块一块的，但不是放在罐子里，而是圆滚滚的一袋，像店里卖得那种鼓鼓囊囊的水果糖。

一克是十二万韩元。那么这一包又是多少钱呢？

小学数学第一课，我们学量词，一个大拇指是一厘米，四个苹果是一千克，长到这么大，已经吃了几十千克的苹果也说不定。我真的只拿了一点点，很少很少，肉眼完全看不出来的。但是那一点点又是多少克呢？两百五十个一点加起来，有没有一个苹果那么重？

我从没有想过道英哥在做这么大的买卖。在我心中，他就是那种大家都会有的哥哥，有点帅气也有点聪明，有些时候管得很宽，但总体来说脾气很好。我从来不觉得道英哥很有钱，他开快要破掉的二手皮卡车，穿洗得很旧的T恤，好像就靠杂货店那点收入过日子，还喜欢给来来往往的小孩子发糖吃。不是很宽裕，但过得很开心。

来这里的第二天罗渽民就告诉过我，道英哥在做那种事情，那个时候，我还以为他是迫不得已，才要靠卖这些过日子的。像他们说的，道英哥很聪明，也可以早一点去读书，做医生、做律师……我也不知道，但我觉得道英哥做这个镇子上没人做过的事情。

到底是为什么呢？

道英哥要开始新生活了，我知道的。因为妈妈出了事，因为我来了，因为泰容哥退伍回来了、现在是一名警察……也可能没有那么复杂，只是道英哥不想做了而已。

道英哥总会去做他想做的事情，只要他想做，他也一定做得到。所以他说想去读书就去读书了，他说要关店就真的要关店，连续好几天，都有陆陆续续的人来看店面。

月底就要关店了。我看了看日历。这可能是道英哥的最后一笔买卖。

最后一笔。

不知道为什么，想到这个词，我有一种很不好的预感。

走出来的时候，天上已经开始飘雨了，不是很大，但外面黑漆漆的。刚刚还只是阴天，接了一个电话的功夫，已经黑得什么都看不到了。

我小步跑到柜台后面，刚要开灯，有人叫住了我：志晟？

我差点跳起来，转过身，发现货架上靠着一个人。

是道英哥。

我很少看到道英哥这么狼狈的样子，他穿着一件米色的短风衣，从头到脚都湿了，头发黏在额头上。他发现我在看，有点不好意思地拨了拨头发，冲我解释：“我来拿伞的。”

我这才看见他手上拿着一把伞，黑色的，平常都放在柜台里。我往外看了一眼，雨已经比刚才大很多了，哥还要出门吗？

想到他进来的时候我不在，我不想被误认为逃班，摸了摸鼻子，解释，“我刚才在接电话。”

道英哥居然有点在意的样子，问我：什么电话？

“没有人，接起来没声音。”

道英哥沉默了一会儿，然后，他把那支雨伞放在柜台上。伞柄敲到了玻璃柜台上，很清脆的一声，没有淹没在雨声里。

志晟，听我说，道英哥看着我。他不笑了，但也没有生气，只是平静地看着我。我意识到他要讲什么大事，但很奇怪地，没有觉得很害怕。

别人总是把我当小孩，小孩犯错的时候，是不知道自己在犯错的，别人要告诉他们：你不该这样，因为这么做是错的。但道英哥从不教育我，他知道我已经长大了，他把一切都放在我面前，全部让我自己看、自己想。天阴了就会下雨，挨打了就会受伤，我做了这些事，最后就会变成那样。

道英哥垂下眼睛，顿了顿，然后又抬起来。

志晟，他说，听哥的话，不要再碰那些东西了。

他的眼睛里有什么亮晶晶的东西在闪，看起来很奇怪，所以我就一直看着，看着它们在道英哥的眼角聚集起来，越来越多，越来越大，最后变成很圆滚滚的一颗，从他的眼角跳了下来。啪。

现在我才明白，原来那些亮晶晶的东西是眼泪。

原来道英哥哭了。

我知道那是什么感觉，道英哥说。

我看到他的手在抖，抖得很厉害，但他就像没有注意到一样，伸手去摸自己的裤口袋。他要拿什么？我想。香烟，还是——

但没有。道英哥拿出了一管糖。泰容哥常吃的的那种糖。

泰容哥最喜欢水果味，因为他说不知道下一颗是什么味道，他会像生日的时候吹蜡烛许愿一样，闭上眼睛、让糖掉进手心里。如果是草莓或者桃子他就会很开心，如果是柠檬或者酸橙味，泰容哥就会皱着脸吃完。这种糖的口感很奇怪，含着含着，外面的糖皮就会化掉，嚼起来软软的。

道英哥倒出两颗在手心里，冲我抬了抬手。我拿过一颗，放在嘴巴里。

是草莓味的。

道英哥往后一仰，靠在椅子上。他看着玻璃门外面的街道，黑色的，要是仔细看，还有迅速下坠的白线。

他问我，“你知道这像什么吗？”

我没有说话。

像……老虎机，道英哥说，然后轻轻地笑了。志晟还没有玩过吧？

“你放下一颗硬币，啪，它掉进硬币堆里，但是什么也没有发生。于是你想，再放一颗吧。你不停地往里放硬币，奖池越堆越高、越堆越高，眼看马上就要溢出来了……这就是你希望发生的事情：下一颗硬币，所有的钱就会掉出来。下一颗，下一颗的下一颗……直到你把口袋里的钱都花光。”

他轻轻地叹了一口气，“这就是街头会对你做的事情。它就像一个无底洞，怎么也填不满，直到你什么都没有了的时候，你就会消失。没有人记得你，你也不记得你自己 ，不记得每一天……你被这些街道吃掉了。”

但是。但是……

“但是也有好事，对吧？哥知道的，哥也曾经……”道英哥的声音很轻，好像是从很遥远的地方传过来的。“有一群朋友，也有很开心的日子，开着车，放着很响的音乐，我们把头探到车窗外面，外面是好大的风……就像要飞起来一样。”

我想到我们跑过的那些街道，在墙灰里接的第一个吻，想到罗渽民断断续续的喘息，东赫放在我大腿上的手……这一切在我脑海里快速地闪过去，为什么发生的、又是怎么发生的，那一切已经不重要了，重要的是那个时候，那种感觉。

街头就是由感觉构成的。

我不擅长想事情，但我还是会想，遇到东赫和渽民之后，我想得越来越多了。去上学，每天用九个小时学习太阳为什么东升西落，和别人互换联系方式，发很多emoji，在网络上选择适当的回答，挑选一门技能、然后抓住它不放。如果你能活七十五岁，那个时候，人生的三分之一已经过去了，回头看过去，几千几百几万个日子，除了一张薄薄的证书，你什么都没有剩下。

那么这一切，到底有什么意义呢？

只有现在，现在才是有意义的。

很神奇吧，我们的大脑真的很神奇的，但也很脆弱，改变它好简单，只要一根香烟、一杯酒，或者是一颗小小的药片。那些东西的化学式，上过中学就可以看得懂，小小的英文字母，连接着字母的、小小的直线……看不懂也没有关系，让我来告诉你吧：这就是快乐。

不需要真正快乐就可以快乐，那样的话，到底哪个快乐才是真的快乐呢？或者说，这两个快乐有区别吗？

比快乐更可怕的是，它也可以是解药。从生养她的家庭里跑出来，我的妈妈一定也很痛苦吧？拥有和别人不一样的妈妈的东赫，一个人孤孤单单地长大的渽民哥，甚至连那个在公交车站里遇到的、拿着刀的男人，叫着“东营在哪里”的时候，他们都在很痛苦地活着的。

我是在路边捡到渽民的，道英哥说。

我一愣。

“那个时候我也就……像你这么大吧？和泰容一起放学，正准备去他家里来着，走到一半，突然看到一个孩子在垃圾桶边上哭。那个时候还小，完全不知道怎么办才好，也不知道要叫警察……我就在原地看着那个孩子，泰容回去叫他妈妈了。”

那后来呢？我问。

是哥和泰容哥捡到了罗渽民的话，为什么他又是和东赫一起长大的呢？

没有什么后来了，道英哥说。“这里又没有福利院，但也有人会去收养被遗弃的小孩，东赫的妈妈就是。”

所以东赫才说是道英哥把他们养大的？给他们工作、照顾他们。但哥告诉我这个干什么呢？

道英哥深吸了一口气：“渽民的妈妈……那个时候还很年轻，遇到了一些不开心的事情，才有了孩子，后来不久她就去世了，吸毒过量。”他看着我，“你知道我在说什么吧？”

我一点也不知道。

“我是想说……他妈妈怀孕的时候——怎么说呢，不是很清醒，所以渽民他……”哥有一点难以启齿，“志晟你……马上就要回首尔去了，但东赫还有妈妈在这里，他们也不能……”他的声音越来越小，最后终于听不见了。

我看着他，完全不知道该说什么。这一点都不像是道英哥会说出来的话，因为太不像了，所以我一点都不相信。不相信他会说，罗渽民是不正常的。

道英哥伸出手，似乎是想要拍一拍我的肩，伸到一半才发现他的手是湿的，又缩回去了。他看了我一会儿，叹了一口气，从柜台上拿起那把雨伞，走出门去了。

那天之后，道英哥就消失了。

**十四**

道英哥消失了。

就是消失了。失踪了，不见了。不在家里，不在店里，哪里都不在。他的那辆旧皮卡车还停在后门的垃圾场边上，钥匙放在外套口袋里，但他不见了。

我和东赫去接泰容哥出院。听说了道英哥失踪的消息之后，泰容哥就住院了，不知道为什么，但应该不是什么大事，泰容哥在医院里输了一晚的液，早上就可以出院了。

我们去的时候，泰容哥正在整理东西，连病床的被单都拉直了。正好有个护士姐姐经过，看到了，连忙走过来跟他说，这些都要消毒，所以不用动的。泰容哥听了，耳朵有点红，很不好意思地鞠了个小躬。

泰容哥？在医院里，连李东赫也不敢叫得太大声。但泰容哥还是听见了，转过身，看到我们，笑了一下。

东赫一屁股坐在了床单上，问：哥还好吗？

我也很紧张地看向泰容哥，他的脸色还很苍白，嘴唇也没什么血色，明明并不开心，却还是要笑，让我感觉有点难过。

没什么事了，泰容哥点点头。他把随身的东西都收拾进一个编织袋里，对我们笑了笑：走吧？

我们走到大厅里，在几张空着的等候椅上坐下了，这个位置正对着分诊台，人来来往往，都是很垂头丧气的样子。突然。有个中年人把一本病历本摔在了桌子上，开始大声嚷嚷起来。那个护士低声劝了两句，到最后，声音也越来越大。两个人的叫声一个高一个低，像一首很怪异的曲子。

泰容哥问我：“你们怎么来了？”

有点担心，我说，所以就一起过来了。

真的没事的。泰容哥说。他叹了一口气，然后轻轻地揉了揉我的膝盖。

哥……

嗯？

“你也不知道道英哥在哪里，对不对？”

放在我膝盖上的手顿住了。过了好久，泰容哥才低声说：“我也不知道。”

“……不过，是道英的话，”过了一会儿，他又补充，“会没事的。”不知道是在安慰自己，还是在安慰我。

我们说话的声音很低，大厅里又闹哄哄的，东赫坐在另一边，什么也听不见，还探过头来问：“哥，我们在等人吗？”

“在等我妈妈，她在帮我办出院的手续，”泰容哥说。他越过我的肩膀，看向大厅的另一端，“啊——她来了呢。”

我转过头，然后一下子愣住了。

泰容哥讲的故事，道英哥讲的故事，东赫讲的故事……第一次见到泰容哥的那个下午，我蹲在地上理货，泰容哥从门外面走进来，问我：你认不认识金道英？那个时候，隐隐约约地就觉得他很眼熟了，可能是眼睛，可能是鼻子或者下颌，好像在哪里见过，但又说不出来。

直到泰容哥把头发留长了，直到他说他以前也有过那个纹身……直到现在，之前所有的疑问都有了答案。

我是泰容的妈妈，她笑着说。

我在拐角的自动贩卖机里买了两罐可乐，刚掉出来的时候罐子还很冰，拿久了之后，手指有点麻麻的。

东赫还坐在等候椅上。我在他身边坐下来，把一罐可乐递给他。

“还记得那天……你来我们家的那天吗，”东赫说，声音很低。“那个时候我就想要告诉你的。一开始我以为……我想让渽民自己告诉你的。”

我打开拉环。啪。气泡涌了上来，又落下去了。

我本来想告诉你的。他又重复了一遍。

让我们回到从前，把一切重新整合起来。

泰容哥和道英哥是一起长大的。他们上的是同一所小学、然后是同一所中学，那个时候，道英哥的成绩很好，大家都觉得他是这个小镇的希望，说不定在以后，他可以考到大城市的学校里面去。

泰容哥有一个哥哥，很早就退学了，退学只是委婉的说法，听说他是被学校开除的。因为哥哥的原因，泰容哥也没有再怎么读过书了，那个纹身也是那段时间打下的：街头——医院——监狱——街头，循环往复的小三角。

直到那一天，他们从学校回来，在街边捡到了一个 刚刚出生的小婴儿。几经辗转，这个孩子被东赫的妈妈收养了。在这之后不久，孩子的母亲死于一次吸毒过量，警察在巡逻时发现了她的尸体。她自己也还是个孩子，中学毕业以后，就一个人在街上生活了。

就在那个时候，泰容哥的哥哥就从镇子上消失了。这就是为什么他们说他是个强奸犯，为什么他们说他害死了那个女孩，但她自己也不是什么好女孩。至少他们是这么说的。

隐隐约约地，我有一点能理解我的妈妈了，为什么要从这里逃走，逃到首尔，在很大很大的城市里，一个人的错误就会变得很小很小。这也是为什么泰容哥选择了入伍，为什么过了这么久，他才终于肯回到这个小镇上。

但道英哥不一样。

即使是现在，要是让我写作文的话，我还是想要成为道英哥。道英哥没有逃走，他留下来了，他可能做了好糟糕的事情，但他留下来了，开了一家店，看着渽民哥——那个他在街边发现的小孩——还有东赫，他看着他们两个人慢慢地长大了。

他会不会感到很后悔呢？本来可以去读大学的，去首尔，去釜山，去别的什么不一样的大城市，读医科或是法律，那样的道英哥，我知道的，一定会变得不一样的。

但他留在这里了。

罗渽民和我说过，这里的人是逃不掉的。他们在这里出生、在这里长大、在这里死掉。十几年前，他在街头被发现，到最后，还是回到了街上去。“没有人想要变坏”，这是东赫告诉我的，如果可以，他也想要念书，也想要做应该做的事情，也想不变成那样……可他们不是做得不够好，相反的是，他们做得很好，好好地长大，好好地活下来了。

代价就是，他们要变得和所有人一样了。

东赫？我问。

他转过头看我，手上还转着可乐瓶，我还没怎么动过，他已经把他的那瓶喝完了。

“如果有机会的话，你会想离开这里吗？”

东赫一愣。“这里吗？”

我点点头。

他挠了挠后脑勺，有些不确定：“我不知道。我妈妈……”他叹了一口气，“志晟是不是觉得……会有点奇怪啊？但是是她把我养大的，她就是我的妈妈了。”

不会的，我说。一点都不奇怪。

因为我的妈妈，也是这样的。她这样把我养大了，虽然有点磕磕巴巴的，虽然有些时候一想到她，我就会在被窝里偷偷地哭，抱怨过很多次，为什么我的妈妈不能像别的妈妈一样……但是她就这样把我养大了，从小到大，我没有挨过什么饿，有地方住，也有书读。

这样就很不容易了。

我听到一阵喧哗，像是卡车开过马路。我站了起来，望向医院那扇漂亮的旋转门。

外面开始下雨了。

**十五**

我们慢慢地走回去，细细密密的雨丝打在我们的头顶和肩膀上，道英哥失踪的那天也下了这样的雨。我伸出手，雨丝就落到袖子上，浅灰色的袖口上有几滴深灰色的痕迹。

那一天的道英哥，淋了多久的雨呢？

到街口的时候，我和东赫告别，朝家的方向走过去。天气不热，因为下雨的缘故，甚至还有点冷，我的腰侧起了一小串鸡皮疙瘩。但我一点都不感觉冷，胸口胀胀的，好像心脏开始变大，撑着肋骨，马上就要爆炸了。

拐过一个弯，街上空空荡荡的，一个人也没有。不知道为什么，这条街看起来好眼熟好眼熟，我冒着雨，慢慢地向前走，直到走到尽头，回头一看，终于想起来了。

104街。那些黑帮男孩坐着的地方，抽着烟、纹着身的男孩子们，眼神就想要把我洞穿一样。第一次经过的时候，道英哥揽住了我的肩，对我说：别看。第二次我被他们堵住了，罗渽民骑着车经过，我们两个和那群人打了一架，最后跑掉了。

直到现在我才发现，我觉得这些街道好眼熟，是因为我曾经走过，一个人走过，和别人一起走过。

我的记忆就活在街头里。走过它们，我就想起那个时候，想起东赫，想起渽民，想起道英哥和泰容哥。

雨突然下大了。

真的好大，砸在地上，噼里啪啦的，像冰雹、或者是石头。这么大的雨，就像我来到这里的第一天，道英哥开车送我去外婆家，他对我说：数到三就下车跑。我跑了，道英哥却没有跟上来。

我的心难过得受不了，再也忍不住了，深深地吸了一口气，往前跑了起来，一直跑、一直跑，连雨打到身上的痛都感受不到。

经过道英哥的杂货店时，我猛地停了下来，门开着，里面黑漆漆的，没有开灯。我把水珠从小腿和手臂上抹掉，轻轻地呼出一口气。

习惯了之后，好像也不那么痛了。

我的心跳很响，就算外面下着那么大的雨也能听见，我屏住呼吸，走进店里。

没有人。

货架后面没有人，里间也没有人，洗手间和仓库里也没有人，后门还开着，能看到那辆皮卡车的一角。

想到了什么似的，我在办公桌后面蹲了下来，打开了左下角的那个柜子。

柜子是空的。

我愣了一下。弯下腰，又看了一眼，真的是空的——是道英哥把东西都带走了吗？

我试着重新合拢抽屉，但合不上，锁扣的地方是坏的。

有人把那个抽屉撬开了。

我走到外面，雨还在下，我打开柜台想要拿伞，又突然记起来，道英哥走的那一天，把雨伞也一起带走了。

这个时候，我听见有人喊：志晟？

我几乎以为听错，又是惊喜又是期盼地回过头。但不是，不是道英哥。

站在雨里的人是罗渽民。

时间倒转，我好像又回到我们第一次见面的时候，他还穿着那件蓝色的花衬衫，站在楼下，和阳台上的我遥遥地对视了，脸色苍白得很可怕。那个时候他的头发是亮蓝色，快三个月过去，已经完完全全地褪成灰色了。

渽民哥？

他站在雨里，被雨滴打得几乎睁不开眼睛，头发都乱糟糟地贴在脸上，但他就是不过来，笔直地站在那里，不知道是怎么了。

我喊他的名字：“罗渽民？”

他不回应，只是看着我，嘴唇张了张，又合上了。

我冲进雨里，一把抓住他的手腕。他的皮肤摸起来好冷，还很滑，上面都是雨水。

罗渽民被我拉得踉跄了一下，跌跌撞撞地，跟着我躲进店里。

总算淋不到了，我扶住他的肩膀，小心翼翼地叫他：……渽民哥？到底怎么了，渽民——

他猛地抬起头，那张没什么血色的脸上，只有一双眼睛亮得很吓人。我差点往后退了一步。

志晟，他说。“我们现在走，好不好？”

什么？

“道英哥有一辆车，对不对？他有一辆车，我知道的，他的钥匙也在，就在后面，你有的……对不对？只要你——”

他的语速很快，断断续续的，不知道在说什么。我用力地抓紧了他的肩膀，“渽民哥，是发生了什么事对不对？——你告诉我，发生了什么事？”

他一下子安静了下来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着我，他的瞳孔很大，这么看过去，好像整个虹膜都变成了黑色的。

我的心不停地下坠。“你吃了什么吗？你刚刚——”

嘘……嘘。罗渽民贴了上来，把湿漉漉的手指抵在我的嘴唇上。这一会儿，他的声音突然软了下来：“求你了，志晟……我们现在就走，好不好？”

我没办法挣脱他，只能敷衍他：好——

话还说完，他一下子站直了，扯着我的袖子，跌跌撞撞地就往后间走。经过办公桌的时候，他从道英哥的外套里摸出了车钥匙，然后直直地就冲着那辆车跑，一把拉开车门就要往上蹿。

我拦不住他，只好跟着，看到这一幕，吓得心脏都要停跳了：“渽民哥，你不能——”

“那你开车！”

我被他喊得浑身一哆嗦，心下一横，跳上车。淋了那么久的雨，我的衣服已经湿透了，紧紧地贴在身上。车垫也是冷的，坐上去的时候，我整个人都打了个哆嗦。

罗渽民从副驾驶跳上来，甩上车门。他的动作很大，整个车都在晃，后视镜上也丁零当啷地响了几声。

是那个泰容哥送的小鲨鱼玩偶，上面串着的珠子相互碰撞着，声音很好听。

我稍微镇静了一下，问他：“我们要去哪里？”

首尔。罗渽民丝毫没有犹豫。我们要去首尔。

我深呼吸了一下，试着说服他：“哥，我不知道怎么去首尔……”

“那就随便去哪里都行，”他转头看我，雨水从他的头发上滑下来，看起来很可怜的样子。

渽民哥，我问，“可不可以和我说一说，到底发生了什么？”

他不说话。

“还有东赫啊，渽民哥，我们不能就丢下东赫就——”

不要管他。罗渽民打断我。

我一愣。

他好像也平静了一点，往后靠在座椅的靠背上，伸手撩开湿漉漉的刘海。先开车，他说。

我深呼吸了一口气，把钥匙插进锁孔里。我也不知道要去哪里，但如果这样能让罗渽民平静下来的话，那就开车好了。无论他吃了什么，过不了一会儿药效就会褪去，等那个时候，我再把他送回来就好了。

我的掌心有点出汗。我妈妈教过我开车，很小的时候，她就会把我抱到膝盖上，让我试着转方向盘玩。和道英哥一起去进货的时候，他也会试着让我开这辆车，但现在雨下得这么大，我什么也看不清，心里紧张得要命。

罗渽民倒不说话了，把脸贴在靠背上，很认真地看着我。我被他看得更紧张了，大腿一个劲地发抖，手上也有点打滑。

车拐进马路上，也不知道是不是该谢谢这场大雨，过了有十几分钟吧，路上一辆车都没有。我沿着记忆朝前开，隐隐约约地，觉得好像是往东赫他们家的那个方向走。我们爬到屋顶上的时候看到过的，那边有一条马路，如果从那里绕过去的话——

隔着雨幕，有什么东西从前面闪了过去。

我猛地刹住车。

我们两个都没系安全带，我还好一点，罗渽民直接摔到了中控台上，闷哼了一声。

渽民哥？我赶紧去拉他。你没事吧？

罗渽民抬起头，脸色很差。

我知道他也看到了。

志晟，他看着我，轻声说，不要停。

但是——

“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

罗渽民猛地拨开他的刘海，那个小小的纹身露了出来，一、二、三，三个小小的黑点，组成一个三角形。那些男孩子有的纹身，公交车站里的那个男人有的纹身，泰容哥和他的哥哥有的纹身。

“每个……每个人都会有的，街头、监狱、医院……一辈子都逃不出去了，志晟，我们逃不出去了。”

罗渽民的呼吸颤抖着，都扑在我的颈侧。他抓着我的肩膀，几乎是哀求地叫我的名字：志晟。志晟。志晟。求求你了，志晟。我不回答，他就凑过来，想要吻我的嘴唇，他抖得很厉害，手臂支撑不住身体，一个劲地向下滑。

渽民……等、等一下——

罗渽民抓着我的领口，怎么也不肯放开，我用了好大的力气才把他拉起来坐好。他靠在座椅上，胸口很剧烈地起伏着。这个时候我才发现他哭了，眼睛红红的，睫毛被泪水打湿了，贴在眼睑上。

他也在害怕吗？

我是个胆小鬼。从小到大，我害怕很多东西。我怕黑、怕痛、怕高，最怕流血。我怕没有人陪着我，怕等着等着、才发现原来只剩下我一个人……但直到我遇到了他们，我才明白，原来很多我害怕的东西不是我害怕的，一开始就不是，它们来自别人，来自我妈妈，来自我的朋友们，甚至也来自东赫和渽民……只是不知不觉地，我把它们当作是自己的了而已。

渽民？

我闭上眼睛，然后又睁开来。

我要下车了。现在。

我知道我会看到什么东西，打开车门、走下去的那一瞬间，甚至更早，在挡风玻璃里看到的那一瞬间，我就知道了。

我认出了这条路，准确地说，我认出了那个公交车站，脏兮兮的雨棚，和挡板上贴着的小广告。整牙，装修，疏通下水管……我和东赫准备去找罗渽民的那一天，走到一半，天上突然下起了好大的雨，东赫拉着我躲到了那个公交站台下面，在那里。我们遇到了那个拿刀的男人。那个地方以后不要去了，道英哥告诉过我的，我那时候就猜到了，这是他们交易的地方。

道英哥的喉咙上插着一把刀。血已经被雨水冲干净了，他躺在那里，像是躺在一幅画里一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没算通货膨胀，一克十二万韩元是crack cocaine


End file.
